Just silly texts
by IrAura
Summary: It all begins with a job application text. Kurt wants to earn some more money and Santana gives him Gunther's mobile number. Well, maybe it's not exactly his number. Kurt will find himself chatting with someone he'd have never expected to be texting to. He's definitely gonna kill Santana for her bad joke. Or maybe.. he won't.
1. Chapter 1

11.03 AM  
Santana, I'll pretend you never saw Bruce and you never mixed your toothpaste and my lotion, and I'll try not to be angry with you, since I need some help. Isabel can keep me in just for half a turn, and I need some extra money. Could you give me your boss' number? Maybe they need another pole dancer waiter or whatever you do in that place. Please, please, please.

11.15 AM  
_Oh, that's so kind of you, Lady Hummel. Btw, here you are. Gunther Olsen, (212) 354-2112. He doesn't like being called on his phone, so you should send him a text. He loves direct people, who "don't steal my precious time". Yeah, I'm quoting. Trust me, you'll LOVE him. Let me know if I'm gonna see you in a red skirt and high heeled boots. Bye bye sugar._

11.21 AM  
Thanks. High heels sounds pretty interesting. I'll let you know. Bye, see you later.

11.23 AM  
_As if I didn't see the collection of shoes under your bed. Come on, stop being sarcastic, you love that stuff. And that's why you were in favor of letting that Unique guy join the Nude Erections._

12.30 AM  
San! Please. First of all, Unique is a girl if she feels like one. And you should probably shut up since the sluttiest shoes come always from /your/ wardrobe.

12.32 PM  
_You know, Hummel? I've learned to respect everyone's choices, since I came out with Brittany. But that "girl" probably has something huge between her legs. I'm a lesbian, so I truly love girls, but I wouldn't have sex with her in a billion years. Got that?_

12.34  
I'm rolling my eyes at you. Now I have to write something about raincoats for this season. Buy one, they'll be a must. See you at home. Try not to stalk miss Fabray too much, got it? Bye.

12.36 PM  
_Hey! What do you know about me and Quinn? You better tell me.._

12.41 PM  
I just know you took the pic you had in your locker and you have it now on your mirror. Then, you are checking your phone like.. 3 times for second. So.. I figured it out.

12.44 PM  
_We're just friends, like you and Blaine. We've been together for 4 years, Hummel. Practicing day 'n night for those amazing stunts we did for Sue Sylvester's team._

12.57 PM  
Yeah, and I'm sure you didn't checked her ass as I did with Blaine's. Please, I'm not so oblivious babe.

12.59 PM  
_You're not oblivious, you're predictable. You tapped that perfectly rounded ass while dating Doctor Who. You really are such a slut, you know that?_

01.03 PM  
I'm not a slut, Santana. Blaine and I are just friends, you know that. Stop it.

01.05 PM  
_I don't usually stuck my cock into my friends' asses. And that's not because I don't have one._

01.03 PM  
Yeah, whatever. Gotta go now, I've got a text to send and a job to get! Thanks San, I owe you a favor. See you later.

01.05 PM  
_You can say that out loud, babe._

xxxxx

01.10 PM  
Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. I just wanted to know how much you pay for a job. I desperately need some extra money and I know that my friend already works for you, so..

01.11 PM  
**You know, you should stop sending me those kind of texts. It's really bothering me, and you know what it does to me whenever I get really mad at somebody. Not funny at all.**

01.11 PM  
**Btw, Kurt Hummel? Did it take long to come up with such an awful name?**

01.22 PM  
..Okay, it took 10 minutes to figure out the meaning of those texts of yours and, besides a poor insult to my name, I didn't understand a thing. I need a job, and I'm asking you for one. What's wrong with that?

01.29 PM  
**You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?**

01.29 PM  
**I'm on my way to the common room, and you better be doing the same, 'cause we have our practice at 01.30. Not a minute later.**

01.29 PM  
**But if this game pleases you, okay. Then, tell me "Kurt", how much do you want me to pay for your "job"?**

01.33 PM  
Common room? Wait, do I have the job already? I'm confused, and I'm obviously late. Where should I come to? And for the money, I don't know, how much do you pay my friend?

xxxxx

04.00 PM  
**We spent the last 2 hours and a half together and you didn't even make a witty joke about this texting stuff. You want it to be our secret?**

04.01 PM  
**And, yes, the job is yours. You're a lucky guy.**

04.01 PM  
**I'll try to ignore the pun about you "coming" somewhere.**

04.02 PM  
**The last one who had this "job" didn't want a single dollar after his first day at work, 'cause I was way too good at it.**

04.17 PM  
Listen, I really don't understand what you mean. I'm working right now, and I didn't see you at all. Did you come here? At Vogue? Why?

06.00 PM  
**Vogue what?! Okay, it's enough, Smythe. I've already told you. I'm not gay. I don't watch or read that stuff you fags seem to love. Stop teasing me, cause I won't be this merciful with you again.**

06.01 PM  
SMYTHE?

06.02 PM  
Okay, maybe something went wrong. Is this Gunther Olsen, from the pub where my friend Santana works?

07.45 PM  
**Gunther Olsen? Santana? What the hell is goin' on here? Do you guys have some kind of kinks about awful names or what?**

08.02 PM  
Sorry, I have to kill a friend of mine. When I'll have washed her blood away from my hands, I'll text you. BTW, I'm NOT Sebastian Smythe. I feel violated.

xxxxx

08.03 PM  
SANTANA LOPEZ, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

xxxxx

09.00 PM  
**So, Kurt Hummel - I suppose that's your real name - why did you text me in first place? Did you really want to blow me for a bunch of dollars?**

09.00 PM  
**Don't answer me, ok? I don't want to know.**

09.01 PM  
**Are you even a queer?**

09.02 PM  
**Of course you are. You work at vogue!**

09.02 PM  
**OH GOSH, WHY AM I A GAY MAGNET?**

09.03 PM  
Blow you? Are you out of your mind? I don't even know your freakin name! I was looking for a REAL job. In a bar. I thought I was texting with my obviously-ex-friend's boss. And I'm not a queer, you rude. Fuck you very much.

09.03 PM  
**I FUCKIN HATE FAGS. DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE IN OHIO HAVE A PUSSY?**

09.07 PM  
..Have you finished your pointless complain? And, just to let you notice how stupid you are, I work for Vogue, SO I'M NOT IN OHIO. You don't have to trust me. You just have to erase my number and forget my name. And even punch Sebastian in the face, if you get the chance.

09.30 PM  
**This is so depressing. Ohio lacks girls and I'm texting with a gay guy who apparently knows my pain in the ass: Smythe.**

09.31 PM  
**How do you know Sebastian?**

09.33 PM  
He made a pass at my ex boyfriend. I hate his face. But, since my enemy's enemies are friends to me.. Can I know your name, at least?

09.59 PM  
**You just talked about Smythe trying to fuck your ex boyfriend and you expect me not to think you're gay?**

10.00 PM  
**Btw, I'm Clarington.**

10.02 PM  
Actually, I said I'm not a fag. It's pretty different.. Well, maybe not to you, but to me it definitely is. Clarington? Your name sounds familiar to me, but I can't remember why..

10.03 PM  
Wait, you're the new captain of Warblers! The crazy one who stole the trophy and kept Blaine's blazer waiting for him to come back! Oh god, I'm texting a psycho.

10.05 PM  
**I KNEW THAT. I'm already popular among the fags - gays, I know. You just take the lead of a show choir group and there you are. Do you exchange my pics on your dating networks? Do you get off thinking of me? Again, don't tell me.**

10.06 PM  
**SOMEONE IS CLEARLY PUNISHING ME FOR SOMETHING I DID BEFORE.**

10.09 PM  
God, listen. Lets make things clear, okay? I'm Kurt Hummel. I was a McKinley student till last year, when I graduated, and now I'm in New York. So there are no chances that I'll come in your room to rape you. Calm down. My ex boyfriend is Blaine Anderson, you sang with him.. That's why I know your name. THE END.

10.10 PM  
**No way.**

10.11 PM  
"No way" what, exactly?

10.11 PM  
**You are the famous "Kurt" who stole Blaine's heart and convinced him to leave the Warblers for a stinking public school?**

10.13 PM  
The one and only.

10.13 PM  
**That Anderson is such a talented guy. Flawless, I'd say. I should hate you for what you did to our - well, their at the time - show choir group.**

10.14 PM  
**We sang "dark side" and, trust me, every single word he sang was for you.**

10.16 PM  
Yeah, Blaine is pretty charming.. I'm sorry you didn't meet him in the first place, when he was a Warbler. He was really impressing. Still, I don't completely agree with that "flawless" you used..

10.20 PM  
**Actually, it was Sebastian who used that term. You feel him in the air, don't you?**

10.21 PM  
I do. I hate him with every fiber of my being.

10.22 PM  
**You made that clear, I swear.**

10.22 PM  
So can we stop talking about him?

10.22 PM  
**What exactly did he do to you?**

10.23 PM  
He tried to tap Blaine's ass. And luckily I found out he was about to try on him, or I would be even more cuckold than I am today.

10.25 PM  
**Isn't Blaine able to defend himself?**

10.28 PM  
Obviously you don't know Blaine very well.

10.30 PM  
**Well, I don't.. But I don't like dudes who can't stand up for themselves.**

10.30 PM  
**Gotta go. Warbler practice tomorrow morning.**

10.31 PM  
**I'm telling you this just because you're not in the New Directions anymore.**

10.32 PM  
Are you kidding me? You guys go to sleep so early? We won't talk very much tonight. Or maybe this is just a way to say "well, Kurt Hummel, I'm bored!" and you are saying goodbye. So, goodbye.

10.33 PM  
Or maybe you are just sleepy, this is not a goodbye and I'm sounding rude. Well, in that case.. I'm sorry, goodnight.

10.34 PM  
**I was trying to fall asleep, but apparently you decided to keep our conversation on until you'll decide that it's time to go to bed.**

10.35 PM  
**So, what do you want to talk about?**

10.37 PM  
You don't sleep cause of me, already. I usually reach that point around the sixth or seventh date.

10.38 PM  
Kidding, just kidding, Mr. Straight.

10.40 PM  
**It's been two whole hours since somebody flirted with me. And with somebody, I mean a guy, not a chick. I was beginning to worry about my sex appeal.**

10.41 PM  
**Kidding, it's been less than ninety minutes.**

10.44 PM  
Let me guess.. One of my old schoolmates? And don't ever doubt, I'm sure you are as charming as it comes.

10.45 PM  
**Your old what?**

10.47 PM  
Late night's news: I used to be a Warbler, too.

10.48 PM  
**As I told you, I don't know much about you and Anderson. Why did you leave the Warblers?**

10.48 PM  
**And yes. It was one of your old mates.**

10.51 PM  
I wasn't polemic, I was just answering.. I transferred to Dalton from my old school, where I've been bullied for years. You know, pretty much the fag thing you used earlier, plus some violence and a beginning of emotional abuse. Dalton was a safe place. When things got easier at McKinley, I came back. Blaine followed me 6 months later.

10.52 PM  
**That's so romantic of you! How cute.. But, what about the happily ever after?**

10.52 PM  
**Now that I've had my bedtime story, I can go to sleep again. I feel so blessed.**

10.54 PM  
No need to be sarcastic, thanks. Maybe you've never been put through something like that, so you shouldn't judge. And THIS is a goodbye.

10.55 PM  
**Good night, sleep tight..**

10.56 PM  
I hope Sebastian will rape you in your sleep. Good night.

10.56 PM  
**If he doesn't wake me up, that's ok.**

10.58 PM  
I have his number, Hunter Clarington. I could forward to him this last text.. Don't play with fire.

10.59 PM  
**You really are unbelievable, Kurt Hummel. Are you challenging me? I come from a military academy and, trust me, your hard times weren't even close to MY hard times.**

11.03 PM  
I'm not challenging you at all. I am sure Sebastian does it enough every day. Good luck with your nerves.

11.03 PM  
Quick, fall asleep! In four hours you'll have to make your bed and be ready for the morning swore statement.

11.05 PM  
**I can't turn off my phone, 'cause I've got some family issues to keep after. And it keeps shaking on my night stand. It's so annoying. I'm gonna crush it against the wall, if you don't stop texting me. So, Hummel, send me your last text. Tell me what's keeping you from leaving me alone and then disappear.**

11.07 PM  
I find you interesting. That's all for today, over and out.

11.10 PM  
**Big news.**

11.11 PM  
**Bye, Kurt..**

xxxxx

11.11 PM  
HUNTER FUCKING CLARINGTON?! Don't linger on your work place, Santana. Come back home immediately.

11.22 PM  
_Be there in two hours, as usual._

11.23 PM  
You better be.


	2. Chapter 2

06.34 AM  
_Okay, I get it. You were angry with me for making fun of you and not giving you Gunther's real number, but do not forget about my third Mexican eye, ok? I see everything. And I saw your smile while you were reading those texts. The only reason I'm writing this to you is that I'm late for work and I better run! Speak to you later!_

08.47 AM  
Good morning, Santana. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you. We'll see. Have a nice day.

08.50 AM  
_You're being passive-aggressive, aren't you?_

09.01 AM  
You know me so well.

09.40 AM  
_Now you're definitely being sarcastic._

09.42 AM  
As I said.. Have a nice day.

09.45 AM  
_You're not coming here just to order the whole menu and be mean with me complaining about the food and the service with Gunther, right?_

09.49 AM  
I am not. I have more important things to do. Like putting some dry red pepper in your panties, like I did earlier. You're welcome. We're even!

09.50 AM  
_Gosh, that's why I felt something strange in my panties. I thought that it was my last landscaping session's fault._

09.53 AM  
So sorry. I'm not so angry, though. It seems like that was our first and last conversation, so..

09.55 AM  
_It better be, Kurt! He's a freakin' psycho, you told me that yourself!_

10.01 AM  
THAT'S BASICALLY WHY I GOT ANGRY WITH YOU!

10.30 AM  
_I apologized a billionth times. I didn't want you to actually have a conversation with him._

10.31 am  
_I don't even know him! I just stole his number from Sebastian's phone._

10.32 AM  
I supposed so.

xxxxx

12.03 PM  
Any strange pain down there? Let me know if the meerkat raped you. I'm willing to know.

01.00 PM  
**Nope, everything is okay. Your friend's done a great job, I hope he'll do the same tonite.**

01.13 PM  
You are growing gayer and gayer, Hunter.

01.30 PM  
**Okay, Hummel. Listen to me. I'm not gay. And the only reason I'm still answering your texts, is that you hate Sebastian Smythe as much as I do.**

01.31 PM  
**AND IF YOU USE THAT WORD WITH ME JUST ONE MORE TIME, I WON'T BE THIS CALM.**

01.32 PM  
Calm down, I was kidding. Easy there, tiger.

01.34 PM  
Don't get angry. If you didn't notice, I'm gay, so I don't mean it like an insult.. Still, I won't tell it again referring to you. I'm sorry.

01.59 PM  
**I know, Hummel. You are gay. I'm refraining from using the word "fag" with you, but don't push me, okay?**

02.10 PM  
Okay.

xxxxx

06.28 PM  
_Hey.. Why didn't you even say "hello" when I came home? You've been in the bathroom for thirty minutes.. Don't make me worry._

06.39 PM  
San, am I as girlish as I sound? I mean.. I know I have my moisturizing routine and all, but. I'm a man, not a girl. Do I look like one?

06.41 PM  
Has my obsession with skin care transformed me into a teenage girl?

06.42 PM  
You are always so outspoken with everyone. Would you tell me the truth about my appearance?

06.43 PM  
_First of all, I don't get the reason why you're texting me from our home's bathroom instead of opening that fuckin' door and coming out (no pun intended this time, I swear!). _

06.44 PM  
And then, why are you asking? Is this Clarington's fault? 'Cause you've never doubted of your appeal, since you met Blaine. Trust me, Kurt, you should stop texting him. And don't even try to deny it. Mexican eye, remember?

xxxxx

09.30 PM  
**When I said that you're a fag, well.. I meant it. But I meant a fag that's fun to chat with.**

10.45 PM  
Cool.

10.46 PM  
**Oh, come on! You're not gonna keep me awake as you did yesterday, just because you're mad at me.**

10.46 PM  
**Even if I'm into girls, that doesn't mean that we cannot be friends!**

10.47 PM  
Goodnight, Hunter.

10.48 PM  
**Goodnight, Kurt. I was goin to tell you what I did to Sebastian this morning, but you don't seem in the mood to enjoy this kind of chat.**

10.51 PM  
I'm sure you'll find another random fag in our old school and tell him your story.

xxxxx

05.45 AM  
**Already asleep, sorry. Stop complaining about me using that word with you. Are words so important? I mean, you know what I meant. But you can't deny that somebody who suddenly starts texting you, without a real reason, is kinda creepy.**

05.47 AM  
So stop texting me back. Words are important to me, and I perfectly understood what you meant. I'm pretty pissed of by people who keep telling me how much of a faggot I am. So you are just the last.

6.00 AM  
**I said that it's kinda creepy, not that I didn't like it. In fact, I really enjoyed our late night chat.**

6.11 AM  
Give me just one reason, Hunter Clarington.

06.29 am  
**For what?**

06.32 AM  
For trusting you.

06.33 AM  
Sebastian Smythe not involved, please.

06.34 AM  
**You really have some issues with him, don't you? Btw, it's your own choice. You can trust me or not. Usually I don't give explanations to anyone.**

06.44 AM  
But now you're giving explanation to me. I'm gay, not weak. Tell me what you meant with that "fag" and excuse yourself, since it's clearly offensive. Then we can go back to our nice conversation.

06.59 AM  
**You don't sound weak at all to me, especially when you are determined to get something. And this is clearly the case. As I told you, I use the word "fag" as "gay", 'cause that's what I've been doing since I learned how to speak. But I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, I don't even KNOW you.**

07.00 AM  
**By the way, I'm sorry.**

07.04 AM  
Okay, Hunter. I accept your apologies.

07.59 AM  
**Hummel, you're pretty eager to forgive someone who treated you badly. I wish I were that sensitive too.**

08.13 AM  
I'm a merciful God, you know.

09.28 AM  
**Someone's pretty modest..**

10.03 AM

Thanks for noticing.

10.29 AM  
**Gay alarm. You're getting flirty, again.**

10.46 AM  
No flirt. I don't know you, remember? You were about to tell me what you did to Smythe. Wanna share?

10.47 AM  
**Gotta go, Warbler practice in a few minutes! I'll tell you later..**

10.48 AM  
**I'll just tell you that you inspired me a lot, 'cause I wanted to make justice to you..**

10.56 AM  
You got me, Clarington. I'm so curious! Hear you later.

xxxxx

09.40 AM  
_Are you okay, Lady Hummel?_

10.04 AM  
Am I? I am. :-))

10.06 AM  
_I'll check if you're still the same every now and then._

10.11 AM  
I'll be, baby. Thank you, S. It means a lot.

10.12 AM  
_You see, honey? I was right. Since you stopped texting with Clarington, you immediately found a better mood._

10.33 AM  
I didn't stop.

10.34 AM  
_Yeah, of course you didn't._

10.34 AM  
WAIT, WHAT?!

10.35 AM  
I didn't.. He's kinda.. Nice, to talk to. To be a psycho, he's pretty cool.

10.36 AM  
_Can't wait to come home and keep your mobile as far as possible from you. I'm not okay knowing that you are chatting with a psycho stranger._

10.43 AM  
It's you who gave me his number, San! And I'm not a baby, I can keep myself away from danger and pain.

10.44 AM  
_It was an horrible joke, I get it... But I didn't want anything of /this/ to happen._

10.56 AM  
/This/ what, exactly? Me making a friend, or some kind of? It's not like we are sexting, I leave that to you and Quinn.

10.57 AM  
_You can say that out loud, munchkin! She's a real hottie._

11.01 AM  
This conversation is over, too many pussies. See you later San. Xo.

xxxxx

12.59 PM  
**Are you having lunch?**

01.14 PM  
Yeah, I'm on my break. I was waiting!

01.29 PM  
**Sorry, I was having lunch too!**

01.30 PM  
**Okay.. Where do I start from?**

01.32 PM  
From the beginning. I want the whole story.

01.33 PM  
**Once upon a time, there was a very very mean Wabler named Sebastian Smythe. Everybody in the kingdom couldn't stand him, because he was selfish, cocky and he behaved like a whore.**

01.33 PM  
**Am I doin' it right?**

01.34 PM  
Perfect, you are an amazing story-teller. Go on.

01.36 PM  
**Sebastian used to keep a rare pic on his nightstand. "Why was that pic rare?" you could ask. "Because it portrayed him and the Royal Prince Warbler together in a bar called 'Lima Bean'", I'd answer.**

01.37 PM  
Who?

01.37 PM  
Are you kidding me?

01.38 PM  
**Blaine, of course..**

xxxxx

01.38 PM  
Sebastian fucking Smythe got a picture of my fucking ex boyfriend on his fucking nightstand! I'll kick his fucking ass, I swear!

01.39 PM  
_Maybe I could help you, sweetie. It's such a pleasure for me. Last time I destroyed him with my Smooth Criminal solo. (Yeah, I didn't even hear his voice..)_

01.40 PM  
Last time I had been too kind with that meerkat. I swear I'll kill him. Later I'll tell you everything..

01.41 PM  
_Can't wait for every single detail._

xxxxx

01.42 PM  
And..? Go on, please.

01.44 PM  
**On the back of that pic there were some nice words - clearly from Blaine, 'cause there was his signature at the end of the period - written with a fountain pen.**

01.44 PM  
**I stole it some days ago, just in case, you know..**

01.45 PM  
**Yesterday, he was being way too sassy with me, trying to make fun of me using his witty smile and some bad jokes, and I just showed his beloved pic to everyone in the common room, reading those words aloud.**

01.48 PM  
Nice.. Do you remember what Blaine wrote there?

01.49 PM  
**Something that sounded like "To my amazing friend, Sebastian" and then there was that gay song's quote.. How is that? "In good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more.. That's what friends are for..". And a few lines over the signature he'd written "I really don't know how I'd have moved on without you, Bas".**

01.56 PM  
Oh, okay. I.. Sorry, I am not so enthusiastic, you know.. With my ex thing and stuff..

01.59 PM  
**I thought it was over between you and Anderson. Otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it.**

01.59 PM  
**I also told Sebastian that you were right about his crush on Blaine, and that he better be very careful from now on, 'cause I'll keep an eye - and a fist - on him.**

02.17 PM  
It is over, but it still hurts a bit knowing he used to underrate me. Still, thank you Hunt. Can I call you Hunt? Or H? I love nicknames. Those things you said to him are really meaningful to me.

xxxxx

02.19 PM  
Do you have the strength to kill both of them, maybe?

02.210 PM  
_Dunno, Kurt. Blaine's face is like a baby cupcake. I'm a real bitch, but I'm not /that/ bitchy._

02.24 PM  
I'll kill him by myself. Don't worry.

02.25 PM  
_Don't think so. You're not that cruel too._

02.25 PM  
_But.. what did he do?_

02.30 PM  
Later.

xxxxx

04.01 PM  
**Sorry, I was attending my afternoon lessons. Try to find a nickname that doesn't make me sound like a glittering pony, please. H is not okay. Hunt? Sounds ridiculous. I'm pretty tough, nicknames are for small or cute people.**

04.38 PM  
Don't worry. H is okay. And maybe..

05.15 PM  
**Maybe what?**

05.33 PM  
Maybe nothing, forget about it. What are you doing?

06.00 PM  
**Waiting for these boring lessons to come to an end.**

06.01 PM  
**Maybe WHAT?**

06.05 PM  
They will, don't worry. Lessons of? Maybe nothing.

06.06 PM  
**I hate when someone avoids my questions.**

06.07 PM  
I'll answer tonight if you'll stay awake for me till.. Mmh. Midnight.

06.08 PM  
**It's no big deal to me.**

06.11 PM  
So I'll tell you around midnight.

06.13 PM  
**Okay, then. Now I've got my chemistry lesson, I don't wanna be late, cause the teacher is a real hottie! Bye bye Kurt!**

06.14 PM  
I would like to ask you if the teacher is a boy or a girl, but I know it would piss you off, so I think I'll simply say goodbye. So, goodbye, H.

06.14 PM  
**Screw yourself, Hummel! **


	3. Chapter 3

08.34 PM  
Work dinner. Elegant dresses, fashion chats and pink drinks. I'm glad you're not here, you would have felt overwhelmed by the gayness in the air.

09.30 PM  
**I certainly would, even if I rock suits. I think it's one of the perks of having abs.**

09.31 PM  
**And broad shoulders too.**

09.35 PM  
Someone is being conceited..

09.43 PM  
**Oh, come on, Hummel! I bet you do the same all the time.**

09.46 PM  
I don't get conceited for some abs.

09.48 PM  
**Woah, so you're admitting you've got some abs.**

09.51 PM  
I'm admitting I don't get conceited for them. Even better.

09.53 PM  
**Someone's got a huge ego..**

09.54 PM  
Glad you're admitting your flaws.

09.55 PM  
**Work dinners make you happy, don't they?**

09.56 PM  
Did you notice?

09.58 PM  
**I can see your smile from Dalton's common room.**

10.03 PM  
Can you? What are you doing?

10.11 PM  
**I'll tell you at midnight.**

10.23 PM  
Touché. I have a silly assistant chatting in my ear, what can I say to make her stop?

10.32 PM  
**Tell her that you're not even remotely bi-curious. It works.**

10.38 PM  
It didn't work with you, since Sebastian keeps annoying you. I set myself free of her, don't worry.

10.33 PM  
**At first I thought that you were talking about a dude assisant, so I didn't get what your problem was.**

10.33 PM  
**I mean, you're single, you have your beloved abs.. What else?**

10.35 PM  
I don't have a serene soul, that's the problem.

10.58 PM  
**You don't need it to get laid by some random guy.**

11.00 PM  
I don't need a random guy to get laid.

11.24 PM  
**Everyone needs it.**

11.25 PM  
**I mean, sex.**

11.28 PM  
What, you didn't know? We gays don't have sex, just hot talks about clothes and movie stars.

11.33 PM  
**That means that you jerk off a lot.**

11.37 PM  
Quite enough.

11.41 PM  
**Well, we have something in common, then.**

11.42 PM  
**That wasn't obvious at all, cause I know that some gays prefer to.. Ugh, I'm gonna puke just thinking about that stuff.. Let's say, "use their fingers to do something else".**

11.43 PM  
Well, I don't do that. But let's stop talking about this cause it makes me as uncomfortable as you are.

11.47 PM  
**Agreed.**

11.49 PM  
Let's talk about the fact you were talking about stuff like that with a stranger.

11.52 PM  
**I'm not telling you anything about my sexual life, I was just talking about gay habits.**

11.54 PM  
Jerking off isn't a gay thing.

11.54 PM  
(Almost midnight, you're surprising me.)

11.56 PM  
**You're the one who said "I don't need sex".**

11.57 PM  
Still, I didn't force you to go on talking about that.

11.58 PM  
**We were having a bro moment, that's it.**

11.59 PM  
A nice bro moment.

00.00 AM  
**Guess what? It's midnight!**

00.01 AM  
"Maybe the fact that you did a nice thing for me today means we are beginning to be friends?"

00.03 AM  
**I really dunno what to say.**

00.04 AM  
**I don't have lots of friends, I just stick out with some dudes. And I don't know what you and I could share as two friends..**

00.06 AM  
Silly midnight's texts.

00.07 AM  
**?**

00.09 AM  
That's what we can share.

00.11 AM  
**Is that enough for you to call me 'friend'?**

00.15 AM  
That's enough for a beginning.

00.17 AM  
**Okay. But I gotta be true to you. I did not wait till midnight to hear what you had to say..**

00.20 AM  
So why did you wait?

00.21 AM  
**Cause it's Mr. Puss' birthday and I organized a small party for him.**

00.23 AM  
I'm supposing you are talking about a cat, aren't you?

00.25 AM  
**I'm talking about my amazing cat. I thought Blaine'd mentioned him.**

xxxxx

00.31 AM  
_You came back early from your dinner, what happened?_

00.32 AM  
I'm in my bed, trying to sleep, so don't even think about coming here to chat with me.

00.33 AM  
_But I can hear the sounds you are making from my "room". Are you silently laughing or crying? I can't tell._

00.34 AM  
I'm laughing, S, don't worry.

00.35 AM  
_Ouch, now I'm curious. Tell me about it!_

00.36 AM  
Tomorrow. Now I'm way too busy..

00.36 AM  
_You already jerking off?_

00.40 AM  
Goodnight.

00.41 AM  
_I'm all ears but I can't hear the usual moans from your "fav sites".._

00.43 AM  
I am NOT jerking off.

00.44 AM  
_Okay, okay.. Someone gets really touchy when he likes a guy.._

00.47 AM  
I don't like him, Santana.. Come on..

00.48 AM  
_Actually, he's pretty hot. If I weren't a lesbian, I'd totally wanna tap that ass._

00.51 AM  
I don't think I've ever seen him at all.. Unfortunately I spent the last thanksgiving day in NY, so I didn't get the chance to watch him perform at Sectionals. Can you come here and maybe describe him to me? Pretty please?

xxxxx

00.53 AM  
It's cute. Who did you invite? Alley cats?

00.58 AM  
**Nope.. Just the Warblers..**

00.58 AM  
**No pun intended.**

00.59 AM  
Are you having fun?

00.59 AM  
**Mr. Puss is, so I guess I am too.**

01.01 AM  
Nice. But.. I have to say a thing that will break our newborn friendship forever.

01.02 AM  
**Go on..**

01.04 AM  
I'm allergic.

01.05 AM  
**Mr. Puss is not okay with that at all. I'm afraid we cannot meet.**

01.07 AM  
So you were planning to meet me.

01.08 AM  
**I was just making an hypothesis. Don't be so choosy.**

01.10 AM  
You were totally planning it.

01.11 AM  
**As I'm planning to reach my bed and fall asleep. Goodnight Kurt!**

01.13 AM  
Goodnight H, goodnight Mrs. Puss..

01.14 AM  
**Mr. Puss..**

01.16 AM  
I decided it's a gay cat.

01.17 AM  
**Why are you gays so obsessed with other people - or animals, in this case - being gay as well?**

01.18 AM  
I AM KIDDING! I'll have to put a signal every time I'll make some irony, to make you understand my jokes..

01.19 AM  
**Yeah, whatever.. I'm really tired, my irony is on strike.**

01.22 AM  
I supposed so.. Sleep tight.

01.23 AM  
**There's a place that's always tight..**

01.25 AM  
I'll delete this text and pretend you never wrote it.

01.26 AM  
**There's a place that's always tight..**

01.27 AM  
I'll keep deleting.

01.28 AM  
**Sleep well sweetie! Keep it tight, okay?**

01.29 AM  
Sweetie? Okay, hello Sebastian.

01.32 AM  
**Irony, Kurt.**

01.37 AM  
Double irony, H. You'll never win.

01.38 AM  
**But I can disappear right now.**

01.39 AM  
Yes, you can. But you won't, I suppose. I hope. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_: In this chapter Kurt and Hunter will send some **pics** to each other. This site doesn't allow people to post pics in their fanfics, so we decided to put them all on a tumblr blog, so that you can go there and see them while reading. The blog's url is "**iraura**" followed by the usual "**dot** tumblr **dot** com".  
Hope you enjoy the show, sorry, the reading!;)  
_IrAura_

xxxxx

08.40 AM  
Did you really disappear? I'd let you win if that will make you come back, you know?

09.44 AM  
**Just busy. You know, homework and rehearsals and cuddling Mr. Puss.**

09.48 AM  
How cute.. You know, yesterday San described you to me.

09.59 AM  
**San?**

10.02 AM  
Santana!

10.04 AM  
**Should I remember something about her?**

10.05 AM  
**Oh, she's your friend!**

10.05 AM  
Yes, it's the one who gave me your number.

10.05 AM  
**And.. What exactly did she say? But mostly, what exactly does she know about me? I don't think I've even seen her!**

10.06 AM  
**How did she get my phone number? Bet she wanted to ask me out..**

10.09 AM  
Yes, definitely. She was totally into you! And she's so hot! Still, she saw you during your Warblers' show at Sectionals.

10.11 AM  
**She should have texted me herself, instead of sending her gay best friend to examine the situation.. Now everything makes sense!**

10.12 AM  
**What was she doing there? Was she competing as well?**

10.17 AM  
I'll tell her to, don't worry. Damn, you found out our game. And no, she graduated last year, as I did.

10.19 AM  
**I've already dated older women.. So, it's not a huge deal..**

10.20 AM  
**But.. Kurt.. Are you sure that she's so pretty?**

10.21 AM  
**Why is she single then?**

10.22 AM  
Wanna see a pic?

10.23 AM  
**Yeah, definitely!**

10.28 AM  
pic 01

10.31 AM  
**Hey, if this is a joke.. It's not funny, ok?**

10.34 AM  
Joke? Are you calling my friend a joke?

10.36 AM  
**Not that I didn't have some other cute girls before.. But she's.. She's amazing.**

10.39 AM  
I know. Did I mention she's a lesbian?

10.40 AM  
**Okay, this is definitely a joke. I've seen lesbians before, and she doesn't look like one. What about her hair? It isn't short! And her eyes? Wearing all that make up? No way.**

10.43 AM  
You shouldn't question me, H.

10.44 AM  
pic 02

10.45 AM  
**I kind of have a thing for girls kissing each other, and they don't look like lesbians at all, but I get it..**

10.47 AM  
**So.. She's not into me, right?**

10.47 AM  
I'm sorry.

10.48 AM  
**Hey, wait a second Kurt Hummel! Who's assuring me that she's your friend and those aren't some random girl's pics taken from the internet?**

10.50 AM  
I don't know, you should simply trust me. I don't know if I have a pic with San, I can check. But I kinda like the fact that you haven't seen me yet..

10.56 AM  
**Why is that? Suddenly you're not as confident about yourself as you were yesterday evening?**

10.59 AM  
I am confident. It's just.. Okay, here's my pic with San. Don't ask what I'm wearing.

11.00 AM  
pic 03

11.03 AM  
**You convinced me.. Are the two of you roommates?**

11.04 AM  
**"It's just" what? I hate mid broken sentences, you know that..**

10.06 AM  
Don't worry, nothing that matters. Yes, we're roommates.

11.07 AM  
**Nothing matters in this pointless life, you know.. But I really don't understand the reason of your behavior..**

10.09 AM  
How philosophical of you.. And really, it's nothing. Let it go.

11.13 AM  
**I certainly will.**

11.27 AM  
**Btw, tell your friend that I'm here.. Just in case she changes her mind..**

11.29 AM  
Quoting a wise man, "I certainly will. "

12.09 PM  
**I didn't see your abs, tbh.**

12.13 PM  
I won't take a pic of them. Show me yours, since you're so sure they're better than mine.

12.24 PM  
**I don't remember saying that... We're not competing for abs, since we're not competing for chicks..**

12.25 PM  
You said you got amazing abs, and I wanna see them!

12.26 PM  
**Promise me you won't use it for your... Late night activities?**

12.27 PM  
**pic 04**

12.58 PM  
Your abs are better than mine.

01.02 PM  
**Why did you think they called me to train the Warblers? Cause I was fun to have around?**

01.04 PM  
I thought you got a good voice. Well, I'll tell you, you're good-looking, but please, promise me you won't take this as a sexual assault.

01.07 PM  
**I can sing, that's all.. I really don't sound like your ex boyfriend...**

01.08 PM  
**I can see the difference between a sexual assault and a compliment.**

xxxxx

01.11 PM  
San, I have a doubt.

01.13 PM  
_Tell me, babe.._

01.14 PM  
So, your psychic Mexican third eye.. What does it say about Hunter?

01.14 PM  
_OMG, you want to know if he's gay, right? So you're into him? I knew that!_

01.15 PM  
_I'm sorry, Hummel, he's a huge question mark for me. When he performs he can be flirty and make dudes come and gurls wet their seats at the same time._

01.17 PM  
I'M NOT INTO HIM! I was wondering, since sometimes he writes me this kind of stuff.. I don't know. And is he so hot? Really? I mean, I saw his abs, but..

01.19 PM  
_Exactly what kind of stuff? Tell aunt San.. And yes, he's really really hot. I should not tell you this, but he sung "Whistle" winking a lot. And the way he moves.. He did a backflip right in front of our eyes._

01.19 PM  
_Wait, did you SEE his abs?_

01.21 PM  
A backflip? Crazy! And I don't know, casual phrases that put the doubt in me.

01.22 PM  
_And what about his abs?_

01.25 PM  
They're.. AMAZING.

01.26 PM  
_HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SEE THEM? Don't make me worry.._

01.28 PM  
I took the first plane to Lima, I fucked him senseless, then I came on his chest, swallowed it all and then I came back in New York.

01.29 PM  
_I didn't ask for your dreams, Hummel. I asked for reality._

01.29 PM  
A picture, Santana. A picture.

01.30 PM  
_Did he send you a picture? Wanky._

01.30 PM  
Yes, but I sent him a pic of you, so..

01.32 PM  
_Are you nuts? A pic of ME?_

01.34 PM  
I'll tell you later, see you at home.

01.35 PM  
_You better be kidding, 'cause otherwise..._

xxxxx

01.43 PM  
Blaine got a dreamy voice, beautiful eyes and a great smile. The problem is he's too naïve, and he let his life stream without controlling it. He doesn't make decisions, he isn't that strong. And I'm tired of dealing with his poor mind.

01.44 PM  
Sorry, I didn't mean to drive the conversation on him.

01.45 PM  
**It's okay.. I like the way you think..**

01.48 PM  
**I suppose that this is how he's become lately.. Cause the Warblers always remind him as a good leader..**

01.48 PM  
What do you mean with "the way I think"?

01.49 PM  
**You embrace your life, you are so self confident.. I like it.**

01.52 PM  
Well, thank you. But I make my mistakes, as everyone around. One was Blaine. I loved him, a lot, but.. We slowly became two completely different people. Our roles exchanged and now I barely recognize him. It happens..

01.59 PM  
**You'll find someone else, trust me..**

02.04 PM  
I just.. Wish to meet someone who can make me believe it can happen. That love can be something different from pain and blaming each other and tears. I'm a bit disillusioned at the moment.

02.07 PM  
**I bet you are.. But never say never.. "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans".. So, you should find a fuck buddy to have fun with, while waiting for your Prince Charming to come and rescue you..**

02.15 PM  
I don't know.. I've never been the "fuck and forget" type, you know..

02.17 PM  
**Well, it's not that easy at first.. But then you learn to live your life the lighter way.. I've been in committed relationships as well as one night stands, but I never found someone who really made me fall in love..**

02.26 PM  
Never had a girlfriend? A true one, a long term relationship I mean..

02.28 PM  
**What do you mean with "long term"? I had a few girlfriends, but they didn't last more than 2-3 months..**

02.29 PM  
**pic 05**

02.31 PM  
**You see her? She was my first girlfriend. I was 14 and she was 13.. We've been together for two months and then we understood that the only thing we felt for each other was a brother-sister love.. Now we're very good friends, but there's nothing more left..**

02.35 PM  
She's pretty, H. You got good taste in girls! What are you doing? I'm working and my boss wants for me to try stuff for the next month's cover..

02.37 PM  
**What exactly are you gonna try? I'm studying American history, cause we've got a test tomorrow..**

02.38 PM  
Clothes, suits, stuff like that. I'm trying something you'll like very very very much. Wanna see?

02.39 PM  
**I'm waiting..**

02.43 PM  
pic 06

02.45 PM  
**You don't seem enthusiastic at all! Actually, you look a bit frightened! Mr Puss loves it, btw. I've just shown him your pic! Anything else you're trying on?**

02.49 PM  
Later, now I'm basically naked in the middle of her office while she's out looking for a suit.

02.51 PM  
**That sounds pretty hot. I really wish you were my "type"..**

02.52 PM  
**Wait, you're working at Vogue right? Isn't there anyone interesting? You could have some common interests..**

02.55 PM  
Yes, there's someone.. It's a guy who asked me out sometimes, but.. I don't know..

02.57 PM  
**What's his name? Is he handsome and charming?**

02.59 PM  
He doesn't have your abs.

03.02 PM  
**Nobody does, honey..**

03.04 PM  
I guess so..

03.05 PM  
**Or maybe you do.. But you won't send me a pic of them..**

03.06 PM  
**Are you in list for "best American abs"? You asked me to send you a pic 'cause you are spying on your rivals..**

03.12 PM  
I'll never send a pic of them. My abs are way too awesome, they deserve to be seen and touched and tasted. And I'm not competing this year, my showcase is already way too full of prizes..

03.29 PM  
**I don't think I'll ever touch them.. That's why I wanted a pic! (Actually, I'm the one competing and I'm afraid you'd steal my prize!)**

03.30 PM  
**What kind of prizes do you have on your wall?**

03.32 PM  
I wouldn't let you touch them, btw. Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals prizes.. One from NYADA, I won a secret prize once.. Some from fashion magazines, and dance contests ones..

03.33 PM  
**I'd prefer to touch your friend's boobs.. Oh, I forgot about New Directions! Have you ever sung a solo during a competition?**

03.37 PM  
Fake boobs.

03.39 PM  
And no, I never did.

03.40 PM  
**I knew that! She was way too perfect to be real..**

03.41 PM  
**Why is that? Isn't your voice good enough?**

03.43 PM  
I don't know, maybe it isn't. But I'm into NYADA now, and my friends aren't. So, maybe I was just misunderstood.

04.09 PM  
**You got what you deserved.. You're into NYADA and you're also working at Vogue.. You're very busy, aren't you? Do you have some moments to breathe every now and then? But, what do you mean with "misunderstood"?**

04.13 PM  
I am.. But I'm constantly trying to keep my feet down to earth. I don't want to think I'm on top, you know? I still want to dream. And by misunderstood I mean.. Okay, you never heard my voice, but it's pretty girlish. I like it, I can make really low tones and Blaine always wanted me to sing that way for him, cause he said it was sexy. But still, I never really tried to impose myself for a solo in a competition cause I knew that doing it would have meant compromising my team's performance. I was worried I could create some kind of controversy.. In the beginning I was very competitive, I struggled for solos every week, I was more of a diva. Growing up, I learned that being on a team means that you should also take a step back, and lower yourself to raise together. I learned it during my Dalton experience, to be true.

04.16 PM  
**You're very sensitive, really.**

04.17 PM  
**And I'm not telling you this because you are gay. Gays usually are sensitive, right? But I don't think that's the real reason why you behave and think this way. Maybe you've suffered a lot and consequently learned to let people express themselves.**

04.19 PM  
**It's strange, I know, but all I can think now is what your voice sounds like. The girlish one and the lower as well.**

04.19 PM  
Sebastian is gay. Do you find him sensitive? I don't think it's a gay thing.

04.21 PM  
**He's a bitch. Gay or straight.**

04.30 PM  
Exactly. Still.. Thanks for saying those beautiful things about me.

04.31 PM  
**I mean every single word. And I'm blushing just thinking of what I just sent you. You'd think I'm crazy..**

04.34 PM  
I think you're cute.


	5. Chapter 5

08.21 PM  
H? Did I say something wrong?

08.22 PM  
If I did, I'm sorry, I never meant to be rude!

09.01 PM  
**It's okay, Kurt.. I'm just studying..**

09.02 PM  
You are not. Please, H..

09.23 PM  
**Really, I'm trying to remember everything, but it seems impossible..**

09.35 PM  
Oh, okay. Text me when you'll be free, please.. If I won't hear from you, goodnight.

09.48 PM  
Goodnight Kurt..

09.51 PM  
I'll miss our midnight chat.

10.07 PM  
**Too busy, sorry..**

10.13 PM  
Don't apologize. Bye..

**xxxxx**

10.14 PM  
S, I'm not so hungry. I'll be in my bed, okay? Dinner is on the table. Goodnight baby.

10.15 PM  
_I'm on my way home. Wait for me, please.. I don't like having dinner all by myself, and Mrs. Berry is still there with Gunther!_

10.16 PM  
_Why aren't you hungry? You usually eat a lot at dinner.._

10.16 PM  
I'll wait for you. I'm not in the mood.. Not 'cause of Hunter, I promise. Okay, he didn't text me and he answered coldly when I did but.. I got a call before.. It was from Blaine and it made me upset. I wanted to share it with someone but I had nobody to talk to.

10.18 PM  
_I'm always there for you, you know that.. Why did he call you?_

10.19 PM  
Just wanted to chat. But I wasn't in the mood and he kept going on with this idiot idea of getting back together, even if he knows that I don't want to. And he just kept talking and I felt so weak..

10.19 PM  
_Maybe you still like him.. Am I wrong?_

10.21 PM  
Totally. It's over, San, and he won't accept it.

10.22 PM  
_Maybe it's over 'cause you really like someone else.._

10.24 PM  
Lets talk about this later, okay? I am tired now. See you in a bit.

**xxxxx**

10.48 PM  
**Hey, why are you so sad?**

10.50 PM  
Don't worry, we can talk about this tomorrow if you want to. You have your life to lead, and you don't have to hear about my problems (no irony, I promise)..

10.52 PM  
**I've never heard you so depressed.. Please, tell me what's wrong with your day..**

10.54 PM  
Blaine called me, and as usual he made me upset. But it's nothing, really..

10.55 PM  
**What did he say? Did he treat you badly? Did he offend you?**

10.57 PM  
No, he didn't. It's the exact opposite. He.. Was kind, and all sweet, as usual. I felt the urge to puke. He's acting like nothing bad ever happened between the two of us.. And I.. I feel even worse when he does that.

10.58 PM  
I don't know if I told you, but Blaine cheated on me while I was here in New York.

10.59 PM  
**No, you didn't.. But were the two of you still together at that time?**

11.00 PM  
Yeah..

11.00 PM  
**Why did he annoy you with his kindness? Maybe you felt sorry for him... Maybe you still care about him, don't you?**

11.01 PM  
**Uh. Cheating. Bad stuff.**

11.03 PM  
He annoys me 'cause he wants us to get back together and he really doesn't understand why I can't forgive him, and how hard it has been for me to move on and accept what he did to me. Blaine always says that our love is stronger. He doesn't understand the gravity of what he did of he simply doesn't care. That's why I feel so hurt.

11.05 PM  
**Cheating is really bad, I know. I both cheated and have been cheated on. But maybe he could be right. If your love is strong, you can wait until you'll be ready to forgive him.**

11.08 PM  
I don't love him anymore.

11.09 PM  
God, it's so.. Pleasing to write that down. I thought it would be hard, but it's not.

11.11 PM  
**Free yourself. I know that it's not much, but I'd listen to you all night long if necessary.**

11.18 PM  
Would you? Would you really do it? Just for a stranger you barely know? Just for me, Kurt Hummel? Nobody ever did it.

11.30 PM  
**It was a metaphor..**

11.32 PM  
I know, sorry. I would never make you stay awake for me after midnight, I'm not that cruel..

11.59 PM  
**It's almost midnight.. Goodnight.**

12.02 AM  
Goodnight, H. Good luck with your history test.

**xxxxx**

03.03 PM  
Did the test go so bad? I hope it didn't.

03.06 PM  
**Actually, I got an A+.**

03.08 PM  
Damn good, H! I shake your hand!

03.09 PM  
**Thanks, dude.**

03.10 PM  
You having a cuddle moment with Mr. Puss to celebrate?

03.12 PM  
**Not at all..**

03.14 PM  
**I'm in the garden.. Just found two new friends.. He's gonna be mad at me.. He's so jealous! Sometimes he doesn't purr to me for days!**

03.16 PM  
Friends? What kind of?

03.17 PM  
**Wanna see them?**

03.20 PM  
Of course!

03.21 PM  
**pic 07**

**xxxxx**

03.22 PM  
HIS FUCKING BICEPS.

03.24 PM  
_Now you're jerking off. My Mexican third eye is telling me that._

03.25 PM  
Not yet. He's is so.. huge.

03.26 PM  
_I used to say that about cocks, not people.._

03.28 PM  
I.. God, I don't want to write down what I would actually let his arms do to me, but I guess you can imagine.

03.30 PM  
_Totally. If I weren't a lesbian..._

03.31 PM  
But you are. Remember that.

03.32 PM  
_Oooh, someone's being jealous? Come on! Tell him about your hard on!_

03.34 PM  
I'm not hard.. I'm just.. Attracted. But he's straight and I'm being delusional.

03.36 PM  
_Just make him feel your bulge against his rounded cheeks (I can tell you, they are really well rounded)... He won't be that straight then!_

03.37 PM  
Santana! Please!

03.38 PM  
_Sorry babe.. But, you know, after your NYADA audition, everyone kept talking about how you scared Carmen Tibideaux with your "friend" down there.. So, I couldn't help but stare at it and, let me tell you, it's huge!_

03.40 PM  
"Creepy and cute at the same time: my life with Santana Lopez", a best seller by Kurt Hummel.

03.40 PM  
_Don't tell me that I'm the first one to notice..._

03.41 PM  
Blaine did notice, trust me.

03.42 PM  
_That's why he kept smiling a lot when you were around. (Or when HE was around you..)_

03.43 PM  
_He's got quite a big mouth, but Trouty Sam Evans would have been your soulmate, I suppose._

03.44 PM  
Big mouth, big teeth. No thanks, Blaine was enough.

03.45 PM  
Go screw yourself San, I'm thinking about Hunter's mouth now.

03.47 PM  
_Which is so juicy and hot... And he's got big teeth too, but his smile is charming.._

03.48 PM  
Stop it, right now.

03.49 PM  
_Just take a look at the pics he sent you! ;)_

03.49 PM  
He isn't smiling in the pics he sent me.. I don't think he actually smiles a lot.

03.50 PM  
There's this thing.. He comes out with sweet things, or a bit flirty, and my instinct would be to ask for more, or to question the meaning of his words.. But when I do that, he builds up some walls and he doesn't answer me, or he does coldly. So I have to bite my tongue. It's frustrating.

03.51 PM  
_Honey, this screams GAY to me. Just wait and try to be at his side without making him notice your plans.._

03.52 PM  
Mmh. I'll try. See you later, San. Xo.

**xxxxx**

03.53 PM  
A pidgeon and a baby cat? What are their names?

03.54 PM  
**No idea.. Any suggestions?**

03.57 PM  
Name the cat pigeon and the pigeon cat. Yes, I've got a great fantasy.

03.58 PM  
**You're a fucking genius! Thanks! It's so good having friends like you!**

04.00 PM  
I'm actually very smart, don't make fun of me just 'cause I don't have a pet..

04.01 PM  
**I'll give you one of Mr. Puss kittens, if he'll ever find a mate and fall in love..**

04.03 PM  
If you want me to suffocate and die, okay! I'm allergic, as I already told you..

04.04 PM  
**Sorry! :( I forgot.. I could buy you a fake one.. With batteries! That walks all around your room and meows with a computer voice..**

04.09 PM  
My birthday is in a couple of weeks, I'll love your present!

04.11 PM  
**It's horrible, I know!**

04.12 PM  
**What do you want me to buy for you instead?**

04.14 PM  
A present is always lovely, no matter what. I love the fact people actually want to buy me one. You don't have to, H, don't worry!

04.15 PM  
**But I want to! I really do!**

04.18 PM  
So you'll figure out something. I don't like to tell people what to buy, I feel sad when I receive things I wanted just cause I told them I did.. I know, I'm crazy.

04.19 PM  
**You're one of a kind, that's all..**

04.20 PM  
You are too. That's why I'll freak out when I'll have to find your birthday present..

04.22 PM  
**I won't tell you anything about my birthday date.**

04.25 PM  
If you won't I'll send you two presents for Christmas, so..

04.26 PM  
**You're unstoppable, aren't you?**

04.28 PM  
You noticed. ;-)

04.29 PM  
**I notice everything..**

04.29 PM  
**Even small things.**

04.32 PM  
Make an example.

04.34 PM  
**Your reactions to stuff..**

04.36 PM  
My reactions? What kind of reactions? Still, I notice yours too.

04.45 PM  
**I'm not gonna tell you anything more.. Mine? What kind of reactions do I have?**

04.54 PM  
I'll tell yours when you'll tell me mine.

04.54 PM  
**It'll never happen then..**

04.58 PM  
It will..

05.02 PM  
**We're more similar than I thought, you know that?**

05.03 PM  
I know that. I like that.

05.09 PM  
**Have you ever done a photoshoot, Kurt?**

05.13 PM  
Yeah, I did.. Isabelle (my boss) organized it for me after a month I was working for her. Did you?

05.17 PM  
**I didn't expect you to. I thought you were not the type.. Btw, I've got to meet the photographer in an hour.. Someone in this school must have told him about my body, 'cause he called me and asked if I was interested in modeling. I'm a bit nervous..**

05.19 PM  
How lucky! Well, you shouldn't be, it'll be as simple as it comes.. Try not to be a bitch with your assistants, I had to deal with a model that made everything really hard once, and it has not been funny.

05.20 PM  
**Was the pun intended?**

05.21 PM

Of course it was.

05.22 PM  
**I'm worried because I don't know what they expect from me..**

05.23 PM  
You just have to be natural, don't worry! They'll tell you everything. :-) Tonight I'll send you one of my shoots, not now cause it could influence you..

05.25 PM  
**Deal! Gotta go now! "See" you later..**


	6. Chapter 6

09.12 PM  
**Hey Kurt! Wanna see a pic? :-)**

09.25 PM  
Of course!

09.27 PM  
**I managed to get some shots, cause.. **

09.28 PM  
**pic 08**

09.32 PM  
You look awesome.

09.33 PM  
**You've got to thank photoshop...**

09.35 PM  
Well, the raw material is pretty good indeed.

09.37 PM  
**I'm just grinning at my phone. Everyone is staring, maybe I should go to my bedroom, so I can chat with you all alone.**

09.53 PM  
**Here I am.**

09.54 PM  
**You know, I'm really enjoying this pic exchange that's goin' on between you and me, Kurt..**

09.56 PM  
Are you alone now?

09.57 PM  
**Yes I am.. Why are you asking?**

09.58 PM  
I don't know, I was just asking. I like that pic very much.

10.01 PM  
**I like your pics too.. It's the first time, for me..**

10.02 PM  
**I mean, having a text friend...**

10.03 PM  
**Who's gay, when I'm not.. And who really finds me interesting, not only for my body..**

10.04 PM  
**And whom I really care about, in a way that's.. Well, new.**

10.04 PM  
Wow. Well, thanks. A lot. It's exactly the same to me.

10.05 PM  
**Am I your first straight friend?**

10.06 PM  
No, you aren't. But nobody cared about me so much, but Blaine. And Blaine.. You know, he was my boyfriend, so it doesn't count.

10.07 PM  
**Did the two of you already know you were gay when you first met?**

10.08 PM  
Yes, we did. But I don't want to talk about Blaine. Not tonight.

10.09 PM  
**And.. What do you exactly want to talk about?**

10.11 PM  
Do you want to see a pic from my photoshoot?

10.12 PM  
**Okay.. Let's see if you're a better model than I am.**

10.13 PM  
pic 09

10.23 PM  
**Maybe we should stop this right here.**

10.24 PM  
Give me a reason.

10.24 PM  
A good one.

10.26 PM  
**I can't, Kurt. I really can't.**

10.28 PM  
I know what's happening. You don't have to tell me. Just.. Don't make it stop.

10.34 PM  
**I'm scared.**

10.36 PM  
Don't be. I'm here.

10.37 PM  
**Fuck. You're always here.**

10.38 PM  
Don't pretend to complain 'cause I know you would be lying.

10.39 PM  
**You're on my phone, you're a virtual bond, you're not real, Kurt.**

10.40 PM  
**And still, you're on my mind. Constantly.**

10.41 PM  
Unluckily, I'm more than real. And you're in mine too. I wonder about you, what you're doing, what you're thinking..

10.46 PM  
**This is friendship, isn't it?**

10.47 PM  
**At least that's what I thought.**

10.48 PM  
I don't know.

10.49 PM  
You call what you're doing right now "friendship"? Cause I don't.

10.51 PM  
**I'm not doing anything. I'm just.. struggling. I feel like I should do something, it's human nature, right? But I've never done it before for.. a guy.**

10.52 PM  
**How did all this happen, Kurt?**

10.52 PM  
I'm not "a guy". I'm Kurt. And you know you want to do it. I don't know how, I don't know why. It just happens, sometimes. Do it for me.

10.55 PM  
**Do you want me to touch myself for you?**

10.56 PM  
Yes.

10.57 PM  
**Just "yes"?**

10.58 PM  
**Still esitating..**

10.59 PM  
If you could see my expression right now, it would be a begging one.

11.00 PM  
**You make me feel things.. I never felt before.**

11.01 PM  
**I'm unbuttoning my grey pants..**

11.03 PM  
Hunter.. Go on..

11.05 PM  
**It feels so good, Kurt. I'm.. I'm thinking of your face.. You are so handsome..**

11.07 PM  
**I can't tell you what I'm doing, but you know that..**

11.06 PM  
I bet you look gorgeous right now. You don't have to tell it, I can picture it all perfectly.

11.09 PM  
**I.. I can feel your fingers..**

11.11 PM  
Go on, touch yourself thinking of me. Feel my fingers around you, and then come.. Fell asleep with your fingers still dirty and sticky, and just know that I'd LOVE to lick and suck them clean. Goodnight, H.

11.41 PM  
**You're kind of a bitch, aren't you?**


	7. Chapter 7

09.21 AM  
Am I? Good morning, H.

09.23 AM  
**You fell asleep before I did! Progress! ;) Btw, why did you want to lick my semen last night?**

09.25 AM  
Obviously you never tried it, but I did and I can tell yours would taste awesome. How was your sleep?

09.26 AM  
**Had some chaotic dreams about me being lost in a forest... I couldn't find the way back, but instead I found an amazing meadow where I could rest myself..**

09.27 AM  
**I'm trying to ignore your previous words, cause I'm in the middle of a lesson and I can't deal with a pulsing hard-on..**

09.30 AM  
Hot. Definitely hot. Which class are you attending?

09.31 AM  
**Gay sex class. I've got Hummel as a teacher. Do you know him?**

09.33 AM  
No, but rumors say he's an amazing teacher.

09.34 AM  
**Actually, he practices with his students. Not professional at all.**

09.36 AM  
Never heard a complain.

09.38 AM  
**Maybe you didn't because they weren't able to speak.**

09.39 AM  
True. Still, you were pretty able to speak/type yesterday night, so why didn't you complain?

09.41 AM  
**What did I do yesterday? I don't remember..**

09.42 AM  
You came with my eyes stuck in your mind.

09.43 AM  
**I couldn't see clearly their color..**

09.45 AM  
I can show it to you.

09.49 AM  
**You've got something goin' on in your mind, haven't you?**

09.50 AM  
It's just a pic, nothing more. Come on.

10.01 AM  
**Then, show me..**

10.02 AM  
pic 10

10.03 AM  
Just, when you'll touch yourself for me they'll be darker 'cause of, you know, "lust".

10.03 AM  
**Hey, this is clearly an instagram pic...**

10.04 AM  
No filter, babe.

10.06 AM  
**You serious? Your eyes are... Amazing.**

10.07 AM  
Thanks.

10.23 AM  
**Hey, did anyone tell you the big news?**

10.24 AM  
Don't know, what do you mean?

10.25 AM  
**I don't know if you are still in touch with some of the Warblers... But the piece of news is that we are going to have some "sex education" lessons..**

10.26 AM  
Are you kidding me? How can you deal with it when Sebastian's around? And let's not mention Jeff and Nick being all cuddly and stuff..

10.29 AM  
**I don't know yet.. But I'll tell you asa it begins..**

10.31 AM  
Good luck, H!

10.35 AM  
**The teacher's hot. She's a tall, skinny ginger. She reminds me of one of my ex girlfriends..**

10.37 AM  
I'd love to see them. I mean, I saw the first one, but I'm curious about the others!

10.43 AM  
**Here you are.. She was a fake brunette at that time..**

10.44 AM  
**pic 11**

10.48 AM  
I can see her undies, and you lips looks so beautiful.. Okay, lets go back to the main prompt: I like her, she looks hot.

10.52 AM  
**I saw her undies too! Almost everyday.. She was really hot, I can tell you.. She was one year older than me and she taught me almost everything I know about sex..**

10.55 AM  
How old were you?

10.59 AM  
**Sixteen..**

11.01 AM  
Sweet :-) You know, Blaine has been my first and only boyfriend. I was seeing someone here in New York, a British guy.. But it didn't work.

11.03 AM  
**Don't tell me. You have a crush on British guys because of their accent...**

11.04 AM  
Maybe.

11.05 AM  
But Adam is British and hot.

11.07 AM  
**Adam.. Hmmm.. Why didn't it work with him, then?**

11.08 AM  
I always pick cold-hearted guys.

11.21 AM  
**Do you usually take their temperature before choosing?:)**

11.34 AM  
**Just kidding! Btw, you should totally see what's happening.**

11.35 AM  
Sorry, I'm a bit touchy about love life. Still, tell me what's happening!

11.38 AM  
**I noticed..**

11.43 AM  
**Okay, I'll live blog it for you. The teacher gave us some condoms and some bananas, and told us to put the condoms on them without asking for help. I was really pissed off because I didn't want to use a condom that way. I mean, I'm 18, I can manage to put it on my dick!**

11.45 AM  
I AM OFFICIALLY LAUGHING!

11.46 AM  
**Everyone was exchanging glares, smiling or giggling for the awkward situation.. Nick and Jeff were challenging each other: "I'm faster!" "No, I am!"**

11.46 AM  
Tell me something awkward did happen, please. 'cause I'm dying here.

11.48 AM  
**I put my condom on my banana and let the other ones slip into my pockets.. The teacher was really proud of how we were behaving, but she suddenly received a call and had to immediately leave the room.**

11.49 AM  
Oh God.

11.52 AM  
**Sebastian was showing off, as usual.. He started to tell us about some deepthroat he did to a random French guy, and so on.. I'll leave the details to your imagination. Then, when some guys asked for a demonstration, he had this brilliant idea: "Guys, please, look at this.. I don't even need my hands.."**

11.53 AM  
...

11.58 AM  
**He picked the condom, lightly put it on the top of the banana and, using his lips, unrolled it on the fruit. Gosh, I had never seen anything like that before. He could easily beat every pornstar in the whole world. Trust me. Everyone was staring, wordless. And so did I.**

11.59 AM  
I bet it. Sebastian is such an exhibitionist.. Things like that should be kept secret, not showed around.

12.03 PM  
**Let me finish... The best part's yet to come.. When he was shoving the banana down his throat, waiting for the others to tell something, the teacher came back and.. "Sorry guys, I got a work ca-". She stopped, cause she saw what was goin on. Se blinked twice and then she told us "well, guys, the next hour I was planning to talk about your sexuality and being in the closet, asking if there was some volunteer who wanted to share his secrets with us.. But apparently Smythe decided to anticipate it..".**

12.04 PM  
SOMEONE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!

12.06 PM  
**I immediately thought that I had to tell you asap!**

12.07 PM  
Thank you so freakin much!

12.09 PM  
**Actually, Kurt.. There is something else I wanted to tell you..**

12.11 PM  
Go ahead! I'm still laughing so badly..

12.13 PM  
**I'm blushing right now, or at least I think so, cause my cheeks are burning.. It's just that.. You were on my mind during the whole lesson.. I.. I was wondering if you.. If you've ever done something like that.. I was wondering how'd it feel to have you around me..**

12.14 PM  
Oh.

12.15 PM  
You don't even notice, right?

12.16 PM  
**Notice what?**

12.17 PM  
How cute and hot you sound. God.

12.18 PM  
Share your thoughts, please?

12.20 PM  
**I don't think I'm gay.. But I'm feeling very close to you, Kurt.**

12.21 PM  
I never thought you were gay, Hunter.

12.23 PM  
**Well, I'm having some issues in these days...**

12.24 PM  
You know that I would like you and I'd love talking to you either if you were gay, bi, or straight.. Your sexuality isn't the real deal between us.

12.26 PM  
**What's the real deal, then?**

12.28 PM  
We'll find out, won't we?

12.34 PM  
**That's why I feel so connected to you.**

12.39 PM  
I'm sorry, I don't know why this happens. I can say I would like to be there to find out the reason with you.


	8. Chapter 8

01.21 PM  
**What are you doing? :)**

01.26 PM  
Besides thinking about last night texts? I'm exercising, later I have lesson..

01.28 PM  
**You'd be our star... Unfortunately you're not an high school student anymore..**

01.30 PM  
Actually, when I was a Warbler they already had a star.. And now you are theirs, aren't you?

01.31 PM  
**At first I didn't want to perform.. I really hoped that Anderson would have rejoined our group.. But then he refused, after the most amazing performance ever, and I decided not to let Sebastian be the only leader. We shared the two solos, but I did some vocals during his number too.. You know, supremacy stuff.**

01.33 PM  
I bet you did. I'd love to hear your voice. You have no idea.

01.35 PM  
**Nothing special, actually. I just enjoy myself a lot while on stage, but nothing more. I want to win, that's the real reason why I compete.**

01.36 PM  
I didn't say I want to hear you sing.

01.39 PM  
**Oh.**

01.39 PM  
**The same, Kurt.**

01.42 PM  
I would call you, but I don't think I'll ever do that.

01.43 PM  
**I'm not ready either..**

01.45 PM  
I'm afraid.

02.02 PM  
**I'm sorry..**

02.04 PM  
I'm not afraid of you, H. I.. Shit, this is so idiot.. I am afraid you won't like my voice.

02.10 PM  
**I like your soul..**

02.11 PM  
..You know what I would love to do right now?

02.12 PM  
**No idea..**

02.13 PM  
Don't freak out, promise me.

02.14 PM  
**I won't.**

02.15 PM  
I want to look into your eyes, cup your cheeks and kiss you.

02.27 PM  
**It's really difficult for me to accept it.. Sex is much easier, but the idea if having someone so close... Feeling your boyish smell instead of smelling some girl's parfume.. It's.. Strange.**

02.29 PM  
I use a really sweet perfume, to reassure you.

03.01 PM  
To be serious.. I understand it. In this thing, everything is so much easier to me, and I know it. I'm trying to take it slow, to probe, cause I don't want to lose you. I'm not pushing you. I want you to feel good with me..

03.05 PM  
**For now what we have is enough..**

03.02 PM  
I know. I perfectly know it. Dance class, H, I'm so so sorry. Talk to you later..

03.06 PM  
**Have fun.. And knock them out!;)**

03.07 PM  
I will.

**xxxxx**

09.43 PM  
Do you believe me when I say I'm tired as fuck? I just want to close my eyes and die.

09.54 PM  
**Then, go for it! Your warm bed is waiting for you..**

09.56 PM  
I'm in it, wrapped in my blankets, but I missed you. How are you? What did you do today?

09.59 PM  
**Nothing special happened to me... After that glorious morning, I couldn't expect anything more from this day! Still, I didn't have the courage to tell anyone that I might be into boys too...**

10.02 PM  
Hey, calm down! You found out you feel something for me just yesterday, and you didn't define it yet.. You don't have to walk out and scream stuff about your sexuality. Take your time..

10.15 PM  
**I know, I know.. It's just that.. I'm the kind of person who'd like to share his big news, even if I usually restrain from doing that.. Hey, are you jealous that I might have some dude interested in me?**

10.16 PM  
I'm sure you already have. It's not that.. I'm just jealous that you might be interested in another guy.

10.19 PM  
**I don't even know if I'm interested in you that way, I don't think I'll be interested in somebody else.. At least, not now.**

10.20 PM  
I'm not talking about the sexual part, H. It's the least part I care about. I mean.. Us being so close, and.. Kinda needing to tell each other what happens in our silly lives, and when things make us laugh, our give us pain..

10.22 PM  
**I'm not gonna have something like that with anyone else, trust me..**

10.23 PM  
I hope so. Where are you? Tell me. I like to imagine you doing stuff, studying, reading, working out, playing with Mr. Puss.. Tell me what you're doing right now.

10.28 PM  
**I was doing some push ups, 'cause lately I found out that I've lost 3 pounds.. I have to put them back the ancient way: muscles.**

10.29 PM  
That's interesting. I'll lose my sleep cause of you, one of these days..

10.33 PM  
**You should go to bed now.. I'm gonna shower, and it'll take longer than usual, 'cause I've got my manscaping session..**

10.34 PM  
You are teasing me, aren't you? You can't be real.

10.36 PM  
**You find that.. sexy?**

10.37 PM  
**Women usually don't like the idea of me and a blade having an affair in a steamy shower..**

10.38 PM  
I find YOU sexy.

10.39 PM  
**Because of my pics?**

10.39 PM  
Women are idiots. And no, that's not because of your pics. Obviously your body is hot, and I kinda have a thing for it, but.. It's your eyes. The way you flirt with the camera. It's so sexy. It turns me on. And now, thinking about you having a shower, completely shaved..

10.41 PM  
**I wish I could see your body as you did with mine.. The shade of your complexion, your skin.. Is it smooth at the touch?**

10.42 PM  
Right now I raised my shirt and I'm caressing my skin.. And yes, it's smooth.

10.43 PM  
**What part of it, exactly, are you touching?**

10.44 PM  
Lower abdomen.

10.45 PM  
**Guess I'll do the same, in the shower. And maybe, god bless the water, my hand will slip a little bit lower..**

10.46 PM  
God. How do you do this? I'm so hard already.

10.48 PM  
**You'll have plenty of time to.. ease your tension.. Gotta go now! Jeff's just come out of that damn shower!**

10.50 PM  
Fuck you. Goodnight, H.

10.51 PM  
**We've not reached that point, yet.. You'll have to wait a little bit longer..**

10.52 PM  
You have no idea what this kind of texts do to me.

10.54 PM  
**Enjoy yourself!;)**

10.55 PM  
For Sure.


	9. Chapter 9

09.10 AM  
**Guess what I'm doing.**

09.12 AM  
Sex education? Really, no idea.

09.15 AM  
**Nope. SE is next week! I'm in a place where you certainly have never been, because it's super secret..**

09.16 AM  
You got me super curious.

09.17 AM  
**I must correct myself: you certainly have never been here if you've never fucked Sebastian Smythe. I usually come in this room to keep him away from the freshmen he drags inside.**

09.19 AM  
I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL. Still, I'm curioooous!

09.22 AM  
**I'm in the official Dalton's archive.**

09.23 AM  
Oh, right, the archive! I've never been there! What are you doing?

09.25 AM  
**I came here because I wanted to find some old recs.. Did you know that every single room here has a camera that films 24 hours a day?**

09.27 AM  
...

09.28 AM  
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO.

09.30 AM  
**Exactly what are you afraid of?**

09.31 AM  
I was a baby when I joined the Warblers, and I looked so plump and puffy and FAT.

09.31 AM  
**Relax dude, I came here to find our past competitions records. I wanted to show them to the guys, 'cause they aren't motivated at all.**

09.34 AM  
**Don't you want me to watch your glorious moments in the common room?**

09.36 AM  
DEFINITELY NOT. You can watch my "Candles" performance, but I think it's pretty lame..

09.39 AM  
**Hmmm, "Candles"? When did you sing it? I can't find the tape.**

09.41 AM  
Regionals '11. Look for the performance, not the rehearsals.. There would be a lot of kissing and blushing and nothing else.

09.45 AM  
**Oh, so pure little Kurt Hummel used to make out during rehearsals? I wouldn't have allowed you to, you know that?**

09.47 AM  
I'm pretty persuasive, H.

09.48 AM  
**I repeat it: I wouldn't have let you and Anderson snog in the common room.**

09.49 AM  
What if Blaine wasn't involved?

09.52 AM  
**You'll never know.. I'm pretty hard to persuade.**

09.53 AM  
So, did you find "Candles"?

09.55 AM  
**I did. But I'll have to wait until Warbler's practice is over, to watch it..**

09.57 AM  
Manage to find a laptop later, so I'll give you some links to better stuff.

09.59 AM  
**I'll be done with them at 12.30..**

10.03 AM  
Cool. What are you guys rehearsing now?

**xxxxx**

12.31 PM  
**Sorry, couldn't answer before.. We tried some new formations 'cause I'm really tired of their boring performances.. We are preparing a new number on "Mr. Brightside"..**

12.48 PM  
I love that song! And don't worry, I was busy too..

12.52 PM  
**What were you doing?**

12.56 PM  
Planning the new website with Kevin, images to put on the homepage, stuff like that..

12.59 PM  
**Kevin? Who's that?**

01.02 PM  
A co-worker, he constantly tries to flirt with me but.. Nope.

01.05 PM  
**Have you shown him my biceps?**

01.06 PM  
Why should I?

01.07 PM  
**He should leave you alone.**

01.08 PM  
I don't think you're being persuasive enough..

01.10 PM  
**As I told you, show him my biceps...**

01.11 PM  
What should I say to him? "This is my friend, Hunter, he says hello"?

01.12 PM  
**"You better not flirt with me again. I've got a very persuasive friend."**

01.14 PM  
The fact is I don't understand why you don't want him to flirt with me.. It's okay till he doesn't annoy me and my ego grows bigger.

01.16 PM  
**Okay, have it your way then.**

01.18 PM  
:-) I like when you get jealous.

01.22 PM  
**Jealous? Who? Me?**

01.23 PM  
You're the one I'm talking to, so I suppose..

01.25 PM  
**I'm not jealous!**

01.26 PM  
Whatever you say, big guy. So, this "Candles"' performance? I have to say I found the link to your "Whistle" one, but I haven't seen it yet.

01.30 PM  
**I'm having lunch, I'll watch it later.. Oooh, someone's found my first performance.. As I said that day: hope you enjoy the show..**

01.31 PM  
I'll watch it later. Santana told me how amazingly hot you were and I don't want to have an hard on during my lunch with colleagues. I'll be home around 3.00 and I'll watch it..

01.32 PM  
**Your friend Santana has quite a boner for me, hasn't she?**

01.35 PM  
Actually, I have the feeling she's not so happy about our daily chatting..

01.37 PM  
**I think I know the reason why she wants us to stop chatting..**

01.39 PM  
Share!

01.43 PM  
**I.. I kind of freak out every now and then..**

01.44 PM  
Freak out? What do you mean?

01.49 PM  
**Ignore what I just said, okay?**

01.51 PM  
Uhm, okay..

**xxxxx**

01.52 PM  
Later, you'll tell me what you know about Hunter.

01.53 PM  
_O-Okay, but..Why?_

02.00 PM  
I want to know why he (quote) "kind of freaks out every now and then".

02.03 PM  
_No idea, honey. But it's true. As I told you before, he's a psycho._

02.04 PM  
I like him, S. A lot. Tell me if I should worry.

02.06 PM  
_I.. I don't know, Kurt. He should be the one to tell you stuff about himself..._

02.08 PM  
You are right. He gave me no reason not to trust him, so I will give him a chance.

02.09 PM  
_I'm always worried that you might get hurt._

02.11 PM  
Can I confess you something?

02.12 PM  
_Yep._

02.13 PM  
I think I feel something for him. I mean, it's not just physical attraction. It's a lot more than that. It's like.. Finding out there's someone out there that feels the same as you do, that has your same fears, and that is not afraid to tell you how special, how amazing you are. It's not love, it's not attraction, it's.. convergence. Like we were meant to meet.

02.14 PM  
_I hope you're right, sweetie. But don't forget that your virtual meeting was just the consequence of a bad idea I had.._

02.15 PM  
Another little confession? I don't want to push this, so it won't happen anytime soon, but.. I want to meet him. In real life. This summer, maybe.

02.19 PM  
_You should try to talk to him more and more, before deciding to meet him. Really, don't push yourself into something you don't know and you can't handle._

02.22 PM  
I love you, San. Truly.

02.25 PM  
_Love you too, babe! Tonite I'm cooking for you and Miss Berry...What do you wanna eat?_

02.27 PM  
Whatever you want is fine, I'm in a good mood.

02.28 PM  
_Wonderful!:)_

**xxxxx**

03.22 PM  
I saw your performance.

03.24 PM  
**And?**

03.25 PM  
I'll tell you when you'll stop being so silent.

03.27 PM  
**I'm putting "Candles"' tape in.. So, you better tell me quickly.**

03.28 PM  
Later. Enjoy.

03.39 PM  
**Okay. Now I get it.**

03.40 PM  
My psychosis about my voice?

03.42 PM  
**Oh, shut up. Your voice is breathtaking, and the two of you sound perfect together. I was referring to the reason why they let you and Blaine rehearse together all alone.**

03.43 PM  
**You were as sexy as a.. baby something. And you weren't a virgin anymore, right?**

03.44 PM  
I was totally virgin. Actually, Blaine's kiss just a couple of days before that performance, was my first one with a guy. Well, second one, but the first that counts.

03.46 PM  
**I thought that your make out sessions had been much.. hotter. You look so harmless.. And cute..**

03.48 PM  
Wanna see something that will immediately make you change your mind?

03.52 PM  
**Already shivering...**

03.55 PM  
link 01

03.55 PM  
You can spot me giving a bitchy eye to Sebastian, somewhere.

03.55 PM  
**Is that the reason why you're sending me this?**

03.56 PM  
No.

04.03 PM  
**Watched it. Twice.**

04.05 PM  
Cool.

04.06 PM  
**I'll pretend that everything is okay. But it's not. Because of your fuckin' tongue.**

04.07 PM  
**If that's your "hateful" glare, well, I wish you'll hate me too someday..**

04.07 PM  
Why don't we talk about your smirk? Cause I think I came just watching you flirt with the chipmunk during that damn Sectional's number, Clarington.

04.08 PM  
**You're being aggressive with me, Hummel.**

04.09 PM  
You know what? I don't care.

04.09 PM  
God, I got a thing for your hands.

04.10 PM  
**Tell me what you think about "Whistle", instead of treating me badly.**

04.11 PM  
You want a technical opinion or a full-blooded one?

04.12 PM  
**As you prefer.**

04.15 PM  
Okay, so I'll begin by saying that you are the hottest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen naked models, and Blaine being all sexy, and every kind of gay porn (yeah, yeah, whatever).. Your body is perfect, but it's not just that. It's the way you move it, it's the way you feel so damn comfortable on that stage, as I'll never feel.. The way you smirk, smile, raise your eyebrows like you saw someone you know in the crowd and you want to say hello. And then, that back-flip. And the way you're perfectly controlled and cool right after it, and the way you keep that note perfectly for so long.. I kept thinking your throat must be a spectacular place to be. And then, my new kink.. Your hands. God. The way they ask to come closer.. H, they're amazing. Wait, I was almost forgetting the way you do that shimmy thing, I.. Your face during it.. No words to explain it.

04.15 PM  
Oh, and your mole, over your lip. Should we talk about it? I don't think so.

04.22 PM  
**Woah. You.. You liked it.**

04.23 PM  
**Not that I'm surprised, btw..**

04.24 PM  
**What.. What would you do to my mole, Kurt?**

04.24 PM  
I would kiss it, suck it, bite it..

04.26 PM  
**I can feel your tongue, you know? And what did you just say about my throat?**

04.28 PM  
That it must be so deep, and hot, and perfect around my cock.

04.29 PM  
**I'm on my way to the boys toilet. I stood up in the middle of my afternoon lesson and ran away.**

04.31 PM  
God. How hard are you?

04.31 PM  
**Enough to jerk off. I'm almost there.**

04.32 PM  
I want to bite your neck.

04.32 PM  
**That's hot. Keep on telling me stuff.. I'm locking the door.**

04.33 PM  
I want to suck your neck, till there's a bright red bruise on it, I would hold you against the wall, as my hand opens your pants and slips in.

04.34 PM  
**Yor hand nd then?**

04.35 PM  
Then I would grab you by the fabric and I would begin touching you, but not gently at all.. Needy, hotly. I bet your balls are so hard.. I want to suck them..

04.35 PM  
**Almst ther.**

04.36 PM  
I would go on my knees in front of you, pushing down your pants. I bet you are so big and hard.. I would look up at you and I would take you all in my mouth.. I would begin to suck you, feeling your dick touching the back of my throat..

04.41 PM  
**Oh, god. That was.. That was unbelievable! I just jerked off while reading your texts..**

04.42 PM  
You did. And I think you liked it.

04.43 PM  
**I loved it.**

04.44 PM  
Me too, H.


	10. Chapter 10

04.51 PM  
REALLY good mood.

04.52 PM  
_Okay. What happened?_

04.53 PM  
In a word? Sexting.

04.54 PM  
_Tell me EVERYTHING. You know how much I love sexting._

04.56 PM  
Okay, first of all.. It's not the first time we actually do it, but before it was just touching and teasing and leaving before coming. This time was so intense.. He was in the boys' bathroom and I texted him till he came.

04.59 PM  
_Even if there are too many cocks in my head right now, I totally love this stuff. And he.. He actually CAME while texting you?_

05.01 PM  
Yeah!

05.03 PM  
_I did that with lots of guys, Puckerman included, but none of them reached that point without a webcam or at least my voice on the phone.._

05.04 PM  
I told you, I feel him so close..

05.06 PM  
_Does he feel the same for you?_

05.08 PM  
I think so. I hope so.

05.09 PM  
_We'll find it out together, honey.._

05.11 PM  
We will. See you later, can't wait for your dinner.

**xxxxx**

06.11 PM  
**I can't stop thinking about what happened before.**

06.12 PM  
In a good or bad way?

06.14 PM  
**I'm still feeling the adrenaline running through my body, so.. definitely good.**

06.15 PM  
Can I confess you something? Every time you disappear I am afraid you would go paranoid about what happens between us and I'm worried.

06.17 PM  
**Sometimes it happens..**

06.18 PM  
I know, and it's perfectly normal. Just, tell me when you are not okay. I want to stay close to you as much as I can.

06.20 PM  
**I just need some time all by myself every now and then..**

06.23 PM  
I'll respect it, as long as I'm sure you'll come back to me in the end.

06.26 PM  
**You like me a lot, don't you?**

06.28 PM  
You want me to say it?

06.31 PM  
**That could help..**

06.33 PM  
I like you, a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

09.47 PM  
**I like you too..**

09.58 PM  
Kurt! Are you already asleep? They just sent me some other pics from my photoshoot! I wanna send you my fav! :)

09.59 PM  
**pic 12**

10.21 PM  
H! I am having dinner with my roommates. Your pic is.. God, is amazing.

10.22 PM  
I still love your hands, H.

10.24 PM  
**You're kinky, has anyone ever told you that? ;)**

10.27 PM  
**Roommates? Aren't just you and Santana?**

10.29 PM  
Me, Santana and a friend of mine, Rachel Berry. Wanna see a pic?

10.30 PM  
pic 13

10.45 PM  
**You both look so damn cute..**

10.47 PM  
**You live with two hotties, Kurt! I bet your house is full of sex appeal..**

10.49 PM  
I know, Rach's ex boyfriend was a hottie too, he used to walk naked around increasing our house's sexual-tension!

10.50 PM  
He is as huge as you are.

10.53 PM  
**Is he huge where he should be? I'm not just a bunch of pointless muscles..**

10.56 PM  
Shut your mouth, H. :-P And yeah, he's pretty big everywhere.

10.58 PM  
**I'm offended, Kurt. You're telling me that someone is as big as I am, but you haven't seen every part of my body...**

10.58 PM  
**Still wondering why you saw his cock, tbh.**

10.59 PM  
In the beginning I was talking about your body. And then, I just said he's big. Don't be jealous, I'm sure you're pretty enormous too.. But don't worry, my throat is really deep.

11.02 PM  
**I've already jerked off in the afternoon, Hummel. Let me breathe. We haven't every met each other yet, and you're already pushing me to my physical limits..**

11.04 PM  
I didn't want to make you hard. I am just talking! I'm not so obsessed with sex, H, I swear..

11.06 PM  
**"Sit down girls.. I think I LLLLLove ya!" tells me everything about how much you're into sex.**

10.07 PM  
And you haven't seen the best of me yet.. Talking about serious stuff, I'm a teenager, I have pulses. Still, when I think about you I don't immediately think about sex.

11.11 PM  
**What's the best of you? Still, I don't immediately think about sex - also cause I don't know much about practical gay sex, despite Sebastian's deepthroat lesson - but I have my hard cock pressing against my abs right now.**

11.14 PM  
I really hope Santana got a copy of the video they recorded during my NYADA audition. If I find it, I'll send it to you and you'll tell me about it. Well, maybe those lessons will.. I don't know, help you? To figure out what your body is telling you?

11.16 PM  
**What's so special about a that video? Are you showing your tongue with more intention? I'll definitely pay attention to Sebastian's lessons, but I'll never have a hard on for him...**

11.20 PM  
This reassures me a lot, you know that?

11.23 PM  
**Believe me, I'm the one who's really reassured by this.. I couldn't stand the idea of Sebastian using me to show off..**

11.26 PM  
I know, but you have no idea of what runs into human mind. When I was 14 or 15, and I began thinking maybe I was gay, I also had the pulse to go looking for a male prostitute, or something like that, to find out. Luckily I didn't, but.. I don't want you to do the mistake I avoided.

11.27 PM  
Yeah, here Sebastian is like a prostitute, to me. I can bet he would love to fuck you, as much as I don't want him to.

11.30 PM  
**Luckily you didn't go for a pro.. You were so pure.. Your eyes were wide and bright in the video I watched before.. It would have been such a shame.. Heterosexuals don't have the same sort if problems, cause it's really easy to find some girl to go all the way with..**

11.31 PM  
**And yeah, Sebastian is a real bitch. but maybe he could teach me some of his tricks..**

11.34 PM  
No. I'll teach you mine.

11.41 PM  
**Mmmh.. Sounds interesting.**

11.43 PM  
I found the video I was talking about earlier, but I think you are not ready yet to see it.

11.44 PM  
**Actually, I'm kinda sleepy.. you'll show me tomorrow..**

11.46 PM  
Have a nice sleep, H.


	12. Chapter 12

06.48 AM  
**Do you know why I really hate you?**

07.10 AM  
Do you? Really? Why is so?

07.16 AM  
**Because I spent the whole night dreaming about you, your voice, your eyes, your words.. I woke up a couple of times, just to realize the hard truth: you weren't here with me.**

07.18 AM  
Hunter..

07.20 AM  
**Yes, Kurt?**

07.22 AM  
I want to wake up in your arms. I don't know you, I think it's crazy but.. I want yours to be the first smell in my nose in the morning.

07.35 AM  
**You weren't that sweet yesterday.. What happened to you? :)**

07.37 AM  
You. You happened to me.

07.40 AM  
**I'm trying to study, but you're stuck right into my mind. I've got a dreamy expression frozen on my face, and a friend of mine just took a picture of it, even if he doesn't know that you're the reason why I'm smiling..**

07.41 AM  
I totally want to see it on you. I totally want to see you. I totally want you.

07.42 AM  
**pic 14**

07.43 AM  
I want you even more now. But I want to hug you, hide my nose in your neck, nuzzle in your skin.. Hunter..

07.43 AM  
I'll never get tired of your name.

07.45 AM  
**Do you really like my name, Kurt? I.. I don't know if I like yours particularly.. Tbh, I've never thought of that before.. I've always told myself that I loved names like Sally or Rosemary.. Names for girls, I mean.. Now everything's weird..**

07.46 AM  
I know it is. One day it will be clearer, I promise you..

07.53 AM  
**I hope so, I really hope so, Kurt.**

07.55 AM  
What are you doing?

07.59 AM  
**Now I'm exercising a bit, before attending my lessons.. What about you?**

08.00 AM  
I have lessons till midday and then Vogue, till five. :-( Thanks God tomorrow is friday!

08.12 AM  
**TGIF..**

18.14 AM  
I hate that song!

08.25 AM  
**Why is that?**

08.33 AM  
I kinda hate everything Blaine sang.

08.35 AM  
**Is there a single song Blaine's never sung?**

08.37 AM  
Yeah, pretty much everything not written by P!nk or Katy Perry.

08.39 AM  
**Not. Gay. At. All.**

08.42 AM  
I know.

08.46 AM  
**He also sung a Kelly Clarkson song when he was here...**

08.47 AM  
I'm not surprised at all.

09.23 AM  
**You know, you've never told me why you're living there in NYC..**

09.25 AM  
Cause I got into NYADA, it'a a prestigious school for dramatic arts. In the beginning, they didn't choose me, so I moved here just for , and cause my best friend – Rachel - needed me. Then, during one of her exhibition, the NYADA headmistress asked me to sing. I did and I got a chance.

09.27 AM  
**This could be an excellent plot for a well written tv show, you know?**

09.29 AM  
**And.. What about your family? Did you leave your parents in Ohio?**

09.31 AM  
My dad is in Ohio, yeah. My mother died when I was a kid, he re-married and now I have a step-brother and a step-mother.. I'm going to take a flight back home Saturday morning, actually.

09.56 AM  
And what about your family?


	13. Chapter 13

11.03 AM  
Once you said you had some family issues and maybe you don't want to talk about it, it's okay..

04.14 PM  
H? Did I say something wrong?

09.08 PM  
I'm missing you, H. I'm sorry if I made a mistake, I can't figure out!

11.22 PM  
Okay, obviously it's something bad.


	14. Chapter 14

09.40 AM  
I don't understand.

01.03 PM  
I'm having lunch and I don't get it. A whole day without you is unbearable.

07.07 PM  
Hunter..


	15. Chapter 15

06.30 AM  
**Everything is okay, don't worry Kurt..**

08.44 AM  
Is it?

08.46 AM  
**I really don't know what you're talking about..**

08.46 AM  
Have a nice day, Hunter.

08.49 AM  
**Passive aggressive again?**

09.22 AM  
Just busy.

09.35 AM  
**Don't worry, we can chat later..**

10.13 AM  
Yeah.

10.29 AM  
**What is exactly that you're doing?**

12.33 PM  
I'm pretty busy ignoring you, just like you did since Friday.

12.45 PM  
**I didn't ignore you. I had some issues to deal with, that's all.**

13.06 PM  
Don't you dare to treat me like an idiot, Hunter. Don't even try again or I'll delete you from my life.

01.35 PM  
**Hey, listen bud. You are the one who started all this stuff, so.. Feel free to end it whenever you want.**

01.36 PM  
**I wouldn't mind.**

01.46 PM  
You're a real asshole.

01.48 PM  
**And.. Can I be honest? I would love to be a real man again, instead of a fuckin' faggot that jerks off watching your pics.**

01.54 PM  
Can I be honest too? I don't really care if your dick goes hard for me, IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM.

01.56 PM  
**Why are you still answering to my texts, then?**

01.58 PM  
I can't fucking help it and I hate it.

02.12 PM  
**That's because YOU need ME.**

02.14 PM  
You know what?! I DO. And I'm mature enough to admit it, while you aren't! You are just a vile child who stopped texting me cause he was afraid I could ask him to meet each other! I'm more of a man than you are.

02.16 PM  
**Woah, you're really smart Hummel. Should I be impressed? Cause, sorry, I'm not.**

02.18 PM  
**And, yeah, I didn't want to meet you 'cause I was afraid of your dick.**

02.19 PM  
You were impressed enough with your hand around your cock, jerking off on my texts, weren't you? And you are an idiot. I KNEW you weren't ready. I would have never asked you to.

02.21 PM  
**And what didn't you ask me, exactly?**

02.22 PM  
Nothing! I understood you weren't comfortable enough, I didn't ask you "let's meet and fuck, Hunter!". That's what hurts. The fact that you didn't even thought I understood.

02.26 PM  
**Or maybe I just didn't care.**

02.30 PM  
That would be really easy for you, wouldn't it?

02.37 PM  
**Everything is easy for me. I thought you'd noticed that.**

02.40 PM  
I know this is just what you want to show to the world. You can pretend with everyone, but not with me.

02.43 PM  
**Oh, really? Are you gonna psychoanalyze me, Kurt?**

02.46 PM  
You are just miscalculating what you wrote to me in those past days.

02.59 PM  
**Weren't you gonna end our conversation about two hours ago?**

03.03 PM  
I never wanted to stop talking with you. I just want the respect you owe me, and I deserve it. I never treated you like shit, and I want to be treated the same way by you.

08.07 PM  
**Maybe I'm not the person you thought I were.**

08.25 PM  
I'm sure you aren't. I'm sure you are an annoying person. I bet you got this presumptuous tone all the time, and you walk around like you are a God's gift. I bet you smack your food, and you act arrogant and selfish. I bet your ego is the biggest thing ever, and you like to get down people just to have fun. I bet you are all these things, I bet you are full of shadows and dark parts, but YOU ARE NOT MEAN.

08.26 PM  
I have been invited out tonight, so I'll turn off my phone. I'll see your answer, of there will be one, later. BTW, this is my audition, the video I wanted you to see. Feel free to ignore this link if you want to. Bye.

08.27 PM  
link 02

10.49 PM  
**How can you tell that I'm not a mean person?**

10.50 PM  
**Actually, I couldn't tell that about myself either.**

10.52 PM  
**I didn't watch your video.**

10.53 PM  
**Who are you with?**

10.55 PM  
**Goodnight, Kurt..**


	16. Chapter 16

11.48 AM  
You aren't mean. I feel you aren't. Good morning.

12.03 PM  
**Who were you with?**

12.21 PM  
I was with Adam, the British guy. He asked me out for dinner and I accepted.

12.27 PM  
**I'm happy for you, really.. You should stop texting me, then..**

12.30 PM  
I didn't say I like him.

12.34 PM  
**You are not the kind of guy that has dinner with someone he doesn't like.**

12.40 PM  
I thought maybe you were right, about the random sex thing.

12.46 PM  
**Woah, someone's working on his character development.**

12.50 PM  
I'm thinking about it.

01.02 PM  
**If you need some expert advice..**

01.04 PM  
I'll know who I should call. Still, I don't feel like talking to you right now. I'm not feeling well, I'm sorry.

01.06 PM  
**Just tell me when you're ready.**

01.08 PM  
It's not you, it's me.

01.10 PM  
**?**

01.11 PM  
Hunter.. I know we're supposed to be fighting but.. I feel bad with myself, I.. I am disgusting.

01.14 PM  
**Disgusting? Why is that?**

01.15 PM  
**Well, maybe it's true.. But, how did you realize that?**

01.17 PM  
You know what? Fuck you.

01.23 PM  
**Already told you, Hummel. No. Fuckin. Way.**

01.26 PM  
Last time you didn't say so, Clarington. Now I'm tired. I'm so so so annoyed by you.

01.49 PM  
**Hey, listen. I've got so many things goin' on right now. I've got no time to deal with your problems.**

01.52 PM  
**Have you ever wondered if I could have some issues not related to you and your huge ego?**

01.57 PM  
I know you do. I know you have problems, you know you have your life that's totally far from mine. I just wish you could talk to me, tell me what's wrong..

02.13 PM  
**It's not that easy, you know? I've got no problems right now, but I could have some anytime soon.**

02.15 PM  
I know it's not easy. My life hasn't been all rainbows, you know? I just think that sharing things and worries with people who cares makes things less heavy..

02.19 PM  
**I'm not comfortable right now. I don't want to open my heart to a perfect stranger who apparently cares a lot.**

02.20 PM  
You know what? Do the fuck you want.

02.21 PM  
**;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

01.08 AM  
**Okay, it's about my father. I'm afraid he's gonna do something stupid, something he'd regret doing for the rest of his life.**

01.10 AM  
I'm here. Talk to me. Tell me everything.

01.12 AM  
**What do you want to know, exactly?**

01.14 AM  
Whatever you feel like saying to me. I just want to hear it from you.

01.24 AM  
**He's a paranoid. His heart totally belongs to "old manners" and "family leadership". Who do you think that sent me in that military academy? I hated that. But I had to.**

01.32 AM  
I see.. And what are you afraid of?

01.46 AM  
**I should go to bed now.. I'm drunk..**

01.59 AM  
**He's kinda mean with my family.**

02.03 AM  
**Mum still loves him. I can't tell you how or why. Oh god, women are so frail and sensitive. I wish I could protect her heart from being broken.**

02.05 AM  
H.. I don't know what to say..

02.06 AM  
**Don't say anything, Kurt. I'll just try not to spend the entire night drinking and keeping my eyes wide open.**

02.07 AM  
**I've got my phone next to me, just in case, you know, she gets hurt. We have a deal. Anytime she needs me, she calls and I'm at her side asap.**

02.12 AM  
**I shouldn't cry, right? I'm a man, I'm not a chick.**

02.14 AM  
If you cry, I promise I won't tell anybody.

02.17 AM  
**They didn't raise me that way! I'm not supposed to be a whiny dude that nobody can stand.**

02.19 AM  
You'll never be a whiny anything, Hunter. You just need someone who wants to listen, to hold your hand, to prepare you a tea and to caress your hair to sleep, and to tell you everything will be fine, till you'll feel safe again. You deserve it.

02.24 AM  
**My mum used to do that every now and then, but this was before my sister arrived in our family.**

02.42 AM  
I'll caress your head like she used to, H. I can be your rock, even for just one night.

02.53 AM  
**YOU CAN'T BE ANYBODY'S ROCK, CAUSE YOU ARE JUST SOME TEXT-WRITER TO ME. FUCK, WHY DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M ALL ALONE.**

03.01 AM  
You are not alone.

03.17 AM  
**Goodnight.**

03.19 AM  
Hunter, listen to me. One time, okay? Just this time. Tomorrow you'll be better. Trust me for once and close your eyes, take a breathe and try to imagine me hugging you, right now. I want to be with you and I'll succeed. You have seen nothing yet.

**xxxxx**

03.23 AM  
_I can hear your fingers running through your word pad. What are you doing? Definitely not jerking off, cause I can't hear your moans as well._

03.34 AM  
I'm looking for a flight, folding some clothes and putting them in a bag.

03.39 AM  
_Hummel, what the hell is goin' on? I don't want to wake Berry up, 'cause she fell asleep hugging me, but you better tell me everything._

03.41 AM  
San, I have to go. It's not about sex, it's not about love, it's not about anything that involves passion, or hook-ups, or lust. I know he needs me, and I know I need to help him. I can't change myself. Don't worry, I'll come back asap, and I'll text you. There's a flight in 2 hours, I'll be in Lima around 9. Love you, xo.

03.46 AM  
_Wish I were a boy. You'd make a great boyfriend to me._

03.47 AM  
I'm your best friend. It's pretty much the same thing, but you don't have to make me sandwiches.


	18. Chapter 18

07.48 AM  
San? Are you awake?

07.53 AM  
_Yes, honey. Already at Gunther's place._

08.00 AM  
I'm waiting for a taxi and I'm scared as fuck.

08.03 AM  
_Where are you? Already in Lima?_

08.04 AM  
I'm still in Dayton, 60 miles from Lima.

08.07 AM  
_And where exactly are you going once in Lima?_

08.08 AM  
_I've never seen you so determined._

08.09 AM  
Honestly, I was thinking to stop directly in Westerville. I am determined, I know he needs me even if he'll never tell. Still, I'm scared.

08.12 AM  
_What happened? Why did you suddenly leave?_

08.14 AM  
I'm sorry, I don't feel like tell you, cause it's something personal about him and he wouldn't be okay with me telling you this. Sorry, S. Still, he.. Doesn't know I'm here.

08.16 AM  
_I'll definitely find that out one way or another._

08.18 AM  
I know. But my hands are shaking.

08.23 AM  
_Oh, come on, Hummel! You've been through worse stuff. You performed in front of Carmen Tibideaux wearing a pair of shimmering golden pants - in a few words: you shook your bulge right under her eyes. Remember? That was really scary!_

08.26 AM  
Yes, I do remember perfectly..

08.27 AM  
Thank you, San.

xxxxx

08.56 AM  
H? Good morning.. How are you feeling?

08.57 AM  
**My head's hurting, I wanted to sleep a little bit longer, but you just sent me this text.**

08.58 AM  
**And, now that I'm awake, I hear that there's someone outside my door who's knocking insistently against the thick wood. He's gonna wait, cause I'm not gonna move a single muscle.**

09.00 AM  
You should go open it. Trust me.

09.01 AM  
**Why are you always so kind? Just.. Who cares? Whoever it is, he'll wait.**

09.02 AM  
Open that door, maybe it's something important..

09.03 AM  
**Maybe they didn't get what I told them since my first day here. I don't want to be disturbed.**

09.04 AM  
**He'll leave a message on the door.**

09.06 AM  
HUNTER FUCKING CLARINGTON, I DIDN'T WALK OUT OF MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND TOOK THE FIRST FLIGHT TO LIMA TO STAND OUT OF YOUR ROOM LIKE AN IDIOT! SO RAISE YOUR ASS, OPEN THIS DOOR AND LET ME HUG YOU. NOW.

09.07 AM  
**You.. You did not.**

09.07 AM  
I promised you.

09.08 AM  
**It was a silly promise, I thought.**

09.09 AM  
Mine are never silly. Will you open this door for me? I cannot wait a second more.

09.10 AM  
**Wait a minute! Putting my briefs on!**

09.11 AM  
There's no need.

09.11 AM  
I AM KIDDING! Just to let you know.

09.12 AM  
**Oh, shut up!**

09.13 AM  
H, I can hear you moving behind this wall. Stop this and open. I miss you even if I never met you before.

**xxxxx**

11.36 AM  
S.. He is asleep in my arms right now and he looks beautiful.

11.37 AM  
_Did you guys have sex?_

11.38 AM  
Santana! No. I said it wasn't about sex. We just talked, hugged, cuddled..

11.39 AM  
_And what about his amazing abs you craved to touch so much?_

11.41 AM  
He let me. They are amazing. He is amazing. I can feel his heartbeat, San..

11.42 AM  
_Oh, gosh, you can't be in love with someone you've just met!_

11.43 AM  
_Hummel, you're such a fairy._

11.45 AM  
I'M NOT IN LOVE. It's completely different from what I used to feel for Blaine. I just.. You know, taking off my eyes from him to text you is really hard.

11.46 AM  
_What did he tell you when he saw you being a creepy stalker outside his door?_

11.47 AM  
He told me I was an idiot for doing it and not telling him.. But he couldn't stop smiling.

11.48 AM  
_And then? Tell me something more!_

11.50 AM  
And then we just sat on his bed, and we didn't move since then. It all felt so natural, like we've known each other for years, and we were so close, him caressing my arm and me touching his hair..

11.51 AM  
_How cute..._

11.52 AM  
Your magical power is clearly to transform everyone you touch in a glittering fairy. Even when that someone is masculine and rude.

11.54 AM  
The other fairy is waking up, I have to go! I'll text you tonight, before dinner. Have a good day! xo

11.59 AM  
_Can't wait to know more fairytales._

**xxxxx**

09.39 PM  
_Still waiting.._

**xxxxx**

11.34 AM  
Pretty busy night, SanSan..

11.35 AM  
_Don't try to tell me that "hug and talk" story again, Lady Hummel._

11.40 AM  
He's showering, I have just a couple of minutes. It was amazing.

11.41 AM  
_Define "amazing"._

11.43 AM  
Hot. Emotional. Deep. ENORMOUS.

11.44 AM  
_You let him ride you mercilessly?_

11.46 AM  
Actually, he topped me till half an hour ago, and I'm totally out of stamina. Can we talk about this when I'll be back in NY? Tonight I'll take a flight back..

11.53 AM  
_Deal. But I'll ask you every single detail about his "performance". I thought he was straight. Or, at least, bi-confused. I didn't think he'd ever stuck his cock right into your pale shaved back._

11.55 AM  
Later. I hear him calling. Xo


	19. Chapter 19

06.39 PM  
**You already at the airport?**

06.40 PM  
I'm almost there, I see the lights..

06.41 PM  
**I don't see my only light anymore..**

06.42 PM  
That was cheesy, H.

06.44 PM  
**Was it too much? Damn, I thought that..**

06.45 PM  
It was sweet. I miss you.

06.49 PM  
**Really? You miss me?! I've never thought I'd ever be that good.**

06.51 PM  
You are better than you know.

06.53 PM  
**Someone's horny again..**

07.02 PM  
As I have told you at least a thousand times since I first talked to you.. "I wasn't talking about sex".

07.04 PM  
**Well, I don't get it. How can you not be talking about sex when we just had some amazing intercourses in my Dalton's bedroom?**

07.06 PM  
I miss having you around. Talking to you. Hearing you scream from the other room cause you got shampoo in your eyes, and then listening to you while you pretend you didn't complain at all, cause it's a "pussy thing". I miss this. Then, having your cock up my ass it's something I clearly miss, but it's not my first thought.

07.09 PM  
**How do you manage to be so hot and cute at the same time?**

07.11 PM  
It's a gift I have.

07.13 PM  
**And tell me, what gifts do I have?**

07.15 PM  
You can make me hard just tracing over my skin with your fingertips.. Isn't that a big gift?

07.16 PM  
**You said "no sex"!**

07.18 PM  
You're asking to know a "non sexual" gift?

07.19 PM  
**You're the one who started this.**

07.22 PM  
I think you have a billion gifts, but there's one that immediately pops out of my mind.. This morning you woke up early and you turned around in my hug, to look at me. I saw it, even if I pretended I was asleep. The way you looked at me, H.. And the way you immediately checked your phone, to see if your mother had called you during the night.. The way you looked at Mr. Puss and reluctantly placed him on the balcony (again, thanks! I was starting to sneeze..).. You have this amazing talent to protect things you care about, and your hands.. I know, it's one of my kinks, whatever.. But they're made to hold something. To make it feel safe. Just like i tried to do with you, when i held you tonight.

**xxxxx**

07.13 AM  
_Lady Hummel! Wake up! Just made some breakfast for the three of us. Rachel and I are waiting for you!_

07.19 AM  
I'm too tired, S, I'm sorry.. See you later, okay?

07.21 AM  
_Clarington must have made you really sore..;)_

**xxxxx**

05.23 PM  
_Berry called me. She's at the GAP store, she needs some help with her shopping. Are you coming with me?_

05.26 PM  
Too busy, S. I'm checking some stuff for . Next time.

**xxxxx**

08.13 PM  
_I won't accept another refusal, Hummel. Come out of your nest and have dinner. Otherwise, I'll cross the border you meticulously traced with your curtain._

08.20 PM  
S, leave me alone. Please.

08.22 PM  
_Hey, what happened? I'm not dumb, you know that._

08.25 PM  
I just don't feel like doing anything at all. I'm sleepy now. Goodnight.

08.27 PM  
_I still have his number. I can kick his ass right now._

08.30 PM  
No need. Really. I love you, I'll be fine.

08.31 PM  
_You better._

**xxxxx**

06.58 AM  
_Okay, I'm goin' to work in an hour, but you didn't even shower since you came back. Care to explain me?_

07.02 AM  
I work today, so I have to shower. Don't worry, S. It's just.. It didn't work, apparently.

07.04 AM  
_Of course it didn't! He's a slut! My third mexican eye had told me that._

07.15 AM  
Where can I buy one?

07.16 AM  
_You never trust me, my dear._

07.25 AM  
It's just.. I can't explain myself why, S.

07.28 AM  
_What did he tell you exactly?_

07.32 AM  
Wait, wait! Let me quote him.. Lets see if I remember everything exactly... NOTHING. HE TOLD ME NOTHING. He just disappeared, S.

07.33 AM  
_Freakin' psycho, as I said._

07.34 AM  
_Why can't I kick his Warbler-ass?_

07.38 AM  
Cause it's my fault.

07.39 AM  
_I don't get it._

07.44 AM  
Cause I scared the shit out of him. I just couldn't keep my mouth shout and I.. I think he regretted what happened between us. I probably made a mistake by taking that flight.

07.45 AM  
_You said that he'd been nice with you._

07.47 AM  
He has been. Wait, I'll send you our last piece of conversation. [attachment]

07.49 AM  
_Hummel, are you mad? You totally scared him! He's not ready to be with you._

08.00 AM  
I know.

08.02 AM  
_What are you doing next?_

08.03 AM  
Nothing.

08.06 AM  
Santana, I'm tired. Tired to wait for people to change, to wait for people to figure out "I'm the best they'll ever get". 'Cause probably I'm not. Blaine is getting okay without me, Adam too, Hunter.. Hunter is probably fucking every girl he meets just to prove to himself he's straight. I'm feeling so weak, S. I am just.. tired. Tired of hoping someone will understand I could be the one. Nobody will, anytime soon. With Hunter, I just made it all up in my mind. He was obviously just looking for a new thrill, or maybe he was really into me.. I'll never know, 'cause this time I won't apologize for what I said. I meant every single word and he knows I'm right. He can deny to himself, not to me. I'm not saying I'm sorry just 'cause I care about him.

08.07 AM  
_That's why you're my family, Kurt._

08.10 AM  
I love the fact you are mine, San.

**xxxxx**

10.17 AM  
**pic 15**

12.04 AM  
What are you expecting from me, exactly?

01.31 PM  
**Nothing. Just wanted to show you.**

02.06 PM  
Now I saw it.

02.08 PM  
**We fucked all night.**

02.12 PM  
Good for you. Still, I don't get why you are telling me this.

02.29 PM  
**I.. I don't know. Just take things as they get.**

02.30 PM  
Be sure I took it.

02.34 PM  
**Okay, then.**

02.36 PM  
Is that all?

02.39 PM  
**Come on, Kurt, what do you want? Some farewell words?**

02.42 PM  
Don't bother, I never expected them.


	20. Chapter 20

10.47 PM  
Since I'm sure that was the last text I'll ever receive from you, I want to make this thing clear, I'm not the type who likes suspended stuff: I know you didn't pretend. You can spit on what we used to have, you can deny it and forget it. Cool, I'll do the same. But inside your heart, there will always be that voice telling how amazing it was having me. I know I deserve much better than this, and I'll get it. I'm not sure what YOU are worth anymore. Goodbye.

00.48 AM  
**You're worth everything in this fucking world.**

00.51 AM  
I totally agree.

00.56 AM  
**I'm an asshole, ok?**

00.59 AM  
Are you expecting just an approval or should I send you some kind of certificate about it, so you can put it on your wall?

01.13 AM  
**I'm having my fifth beer, so maybe my mind is not totally working, but I'm not dumb. And I don't need your certificate or whatever you're referring to. Just wanted to tell you this.**

01.20 AM  
Stop texting me when you are drunk. And making no bones about this, I'd love if you could just stop texting me.

01.39 AM  
**Trust me, I wish I could follow your words.**

01.44 AM  
Why can't you?

01.49 AM  
**Because every single time I get drunk, every single time I lose control - and I perfectly realize that, but I cannot help - my body needs you.**

01.51 AM  
**And my heart too.**

02.10 AM  
I want the sober Hunter, not the drunk one. And you can't give it to me. So it's pointless.. All this stuff is completely pointless..

02.13 AM  
**You had me. And you still have. And trust me, it's so difficult to deal with being a faggot every single day.**

02.16 AM  
Oh, poor baby! Is it hard? Really? Cause for me it wasn't, I haven't been slammed against lockers, walls, floors, just 'cause I was a damn faggot, you know? I haven't been threatened of death, I haven't been sexually assaulted! Go screw yourself, Clarington. I'm tired of this.

02.17 AM  
**At least you have someone who loves you despite what you are.**

02.18 AM  
**Who's standing next to me? Nobody.**

02.19 AM  
**'Cause nobody knows.**

02.20 AM  
**And nobody cares.**

02.20 AM  
FUCK YOU. I WAS STANDING NEXT TO YOU. I KNEW. I CARED. BUT THIS WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU!

02.21 AM  
**I ruined everything.**

02.22 AM  
You did.

02.25 AM  
**You're not goin' to forgive me, right?**

02.28 AM  
You don't need my forgiveness, H. You need your own.

02.34 AM  
**I don't get it.**

02.39 AM  
You should forgive yourself for liking me. I used to be so messed up on my own, Hunter, and here in NY, with Santana, and Rachel.. I finally feel like things will be better for me. I want to feel better. I desperately NEED to feel better. And you make me feel that way, H. You make me feel things I thought I forgot. But, at the same time.. You come up being such an asshole to me. I can't stand this.

02.41 AM  
**My hands are shaking right now.**

02.43 AM  
**That pic, the pic with Claire.. It didn't mean anything.**

02.44 AM  
**We really fucked, but I didn't feel a thing.**

02.45 AM  
**I left her in her bedroom. All alone.**

02.46 AM  
**I had to run. Away from my numbness. Away from her naked body that made me feel uncomfortable.**

02.47 AM  
Do you really think this will make me feel better?

02.49 AM  
**When I came - and believe me, it needed the hugest effort ever - I suddenly felt it was wrong. I didn't want her to lick my cum. She had no right to do that. 'Cause.. 'Cause what we had last night, me and you, was something new. Something special. It meant a lot to me. And I couldn't get you out of my head, not even while I was fucking her doggy style, trying not to notice the difference between the two of you.**

02.51 AM  
Thanks, I don't need any specific description.

02.52 AM  
**I need to hug you right now. I need to hold you tight and kiss you slow, just like the song.**

02.53 AM  
**Please, tell me you're coming back to Lima in a few days.**

02.56 AM  
I am not sure if I want to meet you again, H.

02.59 AM  
**Gosh, you.. You can't do this to me. I'm on my knees. You can't see me, Kurt, can you? I'm.. I'm crying. I can't believe this is really happening. Maybe I'll just wake up and find your "morning" text that always makes me melt even when I'm not feeling well in this place. Even if I'm not at home. I just smile and everything seems to work. And it's because I've got you, babe. It's because I have your texts.**

03.11 AM  
I.. I see your point. Give me some time to figure out what to do, Hunter. In 4 days I'll be in Lima for the spring break and.. I'll tell you what I want to do. I just feel so confused right now. You are so dramatically lunatic and I don't know who's the real Hunter anymore. I'm tired now. I'll try to sleep, and you should do the same. But I promise, tomorrow, when you'll wake up, you'll have a morning text. Goodnight, H.

03.14 AM  
**You know who the real Hunter is. You know it deeply in your heart. Goodnight, Kurt.**


End file.
